The Cats Meow
by zabbygirl
Summary: There's been an accident and now Abby has to find her way back home, back to her family, back to the woman she loves. The only hard part is, making them realize that it really is her.
1. Born Again

**So this was one of my new ideas, I hope all of you like it.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

I felt myself floating, like I was air. I opened to find, that I truly was air, I had no body, but I felt warm and safe. I saw nothing, but a dim, calm red all around me.

"Abby, can you hear me?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Kate? Is that really you?" I asked as I tried to search for her, but found nothing.

"Yes, its me. Do you know where you are?" Kate asked with a calm voice.

"Well I'm talking to you and you dead, so I guess I'm in heaven?" I guessed.

Kate laughed with amusement.

"No Abby, not heaven and not hell, right now, your not really anywhere, but you will be somewhere soon, don't worry. You are dead though, do you remember how you died?" Kate asked in a soothing and curious voice.

"Yeah, I think so, I remember it was raining," I said as I tried to remember.

Suddenly, it was like I was watching a movie, I had gone out into the field with my team, some agent that wasn't a part of Gibbs's team, but had tagged along for the case, was driving us all back to the NCIS building, he had Gibbs's and Ziva's reckless driving skill, only worse.

Suddenly, the perspective changed and it was like I was in my body again. I was sitting up front with this agent, I was resting my head on the window. I had opened my eyes to see a semi-truck driving beside us.

"Good Abby, that's really good, do you remember anything else?" I heard Kate's soothing voice urge me on.

I quickly went back to being in my body as the agent sped up, pushing me tight against the seat, I saw the car in front of us flip and slide. I felt my the seat belt dig into my skin as my body jolted forward.

"Time seemed to slow," I said in a dazed voice, I hadn't really been talking to Kate or to myself, I was simply saying the words.

I felt the car start to skid sideways and I hit my head on the window, then everything went black.

"I wore my hair down, it was cold," I whispered still in a daze.

I opened my eyes to see only the window I had earlier been leaning against, now it had little blood droplets on it, it was cracked and the ground beneath it was black, it had taken me a few moments to realize it was the road under the window.

I noticed black hairs on the window, finally recognizing them as my own. My hair had dark red blood, the rustic smell told me it was fresh. I started to notice a screaming pain in my stomach, I also noticed that I had the familiar taste of blood in my mouth.

I tried to move to look around, to see the rest of the damage that had been done, but I found that there was to much pain to move at all. I could still feel that damned seat belt digging into my shoulder.

I finally decided to asses the situation the best I could, I could still move my eyes to see. I looked above me to see that the roof of the car was dented in and it had tiny holes scattered all over it. I looked out of the corner of my eye the best I could, the driver's side window was comply smashed out. Finally, I looked in front of me, what I saw there didn't make my heart race, instead it made me accept my fate.

I heard the loud blare of the semi's warning horn as it tried to stop and I had to close my eyes as the headlights came to close and became too bright for me to bare, I thought of something quickly to take my mind off of the fact that I was about to die.

I remember whispering the name of that thing just before my world went black once more.

The last thing on my mind, the last thing on my lips, the last thing I said with my very last breath, was her name. Ziva.

"That was good Abby, a lot better than most, A lot of people won't remember how they died," Kate said soothingly as I came back to the place I was at before, the place where I was nothing, but air.

"What do you mean, they won't remember, don't you mean can't?" I asked with confusion.

"No, some people deny that they are dead at first, or they accept that they are dead they just refuse to remember how they died," Kate explained.

Suddenly, I saw a very bright light, as bright as the two headlights on the semi that had merged into one before I died. I felt my little bubble of air move towards it.

"What's happening, Kate?" I asked with slight fear.

"No need to be afraid, Abby. You weren't meant to die that night, Abby. There was so much that you were meant to do. So you are being given another chance, you are being reborn," Kate explained.

Before I could say anything else I was forced to close my eyes as my bubble of air traveled into the light.

* * *

I suddenly felt cold and unsafe, I felt my lungs burn as I suddenly needed to breath.

I felt a rough object run along my back, it was pressing down with uncomfortable pressure, finally I gasped in slight pain, taking the breath I so desperately needed.

"That's it my little one," I heard a soothing voice say.

I felt something grab the back of my neck and lift me gently over to something before gently laying me back down against something soft and warm.

I was surrounded by similar things that were soft and warm, but none of them smelled as sweet as the one in front of me.

"I think I'll call you, Angel," the voice said.

_"Angel,"_ I thought, _"That's not my name, my name is Abby," _I protested silently.

"You are all so beautiful, my loveys," I hear the soothing female voice say again.

* * *

"Just try it, Angel," I heard my brother encourage me.

"Yes come on, Angel, there's so much to look at," I heard another one of my brothers say to me.

"Hurry, before mom comes back, we can all surprise her," I heard my sister say.

"Alright," I said nervously, I wasn't afraid to open my eyes, I was afraid to see what I had become.

I slowly opened my eyes to the all to bright world. I looked around with wide eyes, I had almost forgotten what it looked like.

I looked to my side to see what I guessed where my brothers and sisters. They were kittens, I looked down at my feet to find mostly black paws with white toe tips.

I was a little black kitten.

I looked up at the kittens again, trying to figure out which voices belonged to who.

"I'm Micah," said the largest one with dark brown fur and patches of lighter brown fur.

"I'm Mew," said a little grey female with lighter grey stripes.

"I'm Newt," said a little fluffy male with black fur that had orange patches all over.

"And I'm Ribbon," said the largest female kitten, she had black, white and red fur, her ears were black, she had black patches on her back, and she had a red tail that looked like a long silk ribbon, the rest of her was a snowy white.

"Its nice to finally see you all," I purred.

"Come here Angel, you can see what you look like," Ribbon said as she beckoned me towards a puddle with her tail.

I stumbled over to where she sat with her tail curled neatly around her paws.

I looked down into the puddle to see my own bright green eyes staring back at me.

I was a fluffy kitten with shiny black fur, all four of my paws had white paw tips, I had a little white patch on one side of my muzzle, it slightly framed my nose, but only on the middle of the top of it and slightly to the side of it. I had a subtle grey ringed tail that was long and just as shiny as the rest of my fur.

"Wow," I said in wonder.

"What are you all doing- you've all opened your eyes!" A large female cat with brown fur and black stripes said with excitement.

"And what beautiful eyes you all have," she said as she sat in front of her kittens with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws.

"Thank you," we all said in union at the praise.

"However, it is going to be night soon, so all of you, back into the box," she said with a nod of her head toward the cardboard box with a read towel in it.

I looked around at where we were once more, I realized that we were in the back of an alleyway.

"Angel, you too," she said as she picked me up by my scruff and carried me into the box.

She laid down and we all curled up against her, trying to sleep through the blaring car horns and the loud shouts of whatever city we were in.

The finally worrying thought that hit me before sleep over took me was: Am I even in Washington DC anymore?


	2. Going Home

**For those of you who are worried about the sequel to Dirty Paws, Don't worry, I just would like to wait a bit before I start posting it. Until then, this will have to do for all of you.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_She laid down and we all curled up against her, trying to sleep through the blaring car horns and the loud shouts of whatever city we were in._

_The finally worrying thought that hit me before sleep over took me was: Am I even in Washington DC anymore?_

* * *

"Angel, wait up," Mew called as he tried to catch up to me.

I skidded to a stop at the edge of the alleyway and looked around, mama wouldn't let us leave the alleyway and there wasn't much to see from just sitting at the edge of it, but there was so much to hear, smell, and feel.

I never knew car's made the ground rumble so much until now, I also never knew how much of a horrible smell they let off until now.

"Angel," Mew panted, "Mama said, we aren't supposed to leave the alley," she continued to pant.

"Well, I didn't leave the alley, so I didn't break mama's rule," I pointed out with a flick of my tail.

"But you are thinking about breaking that rule," Ribbon butted in as she padded toward us.

"You don't know that," I snapped as I looked over my shoulder at her.

"I know you, Angel, you are conflicted between following what you heart tells you to do and following what mama told you to do," Ribbon said as she sat down in front of us with her bright red tail wrapped neatly around her paws.

"So what," I snapped at her before turning my head to look back at the opposite wall of the alleyway.

"So, I'm telling you that your not leaving the alley," she meowed sternly.

"Just cause your the biggest, doesn't make you the boss of me," I meowed with an irritated flick of my tail.

"I may not be the boss, but being the biggest makes me the strongest and other obvious things make me the smartest," Ribbon said with a stern and slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

Mew puffed up beside me and hissed.

"That's not true, your not the smartest or the strongest, you weren't even born first," Mew protested.

"You can't prove that I'm not the strongest, even if I'm not, being the biggest makes me the best fighter, I'm the smartest because my heart doesn't tell me to do stupid things like leave the alley when mama told me not to," Ribbon said as she stood up with puffed up fur.

"Its not Angel's fault that her heart tells her to do that, Micah is the strongest and I'm sure even Angel could beat you in a fight and she's only slightly bigger than Newt," Mew growled.

"Mew, hush," I hissed, I didn't want to cause trouble between myself and my litter mates.

"No, Angel, Mew is on to something, lets have a little play fight between you and I, that should prove who the best fighter is out of the two of us," Ribbon said as she walked back into the alleyway.

I turned my head, flattened my ears against my head and narrowed my eyes at Mew who turned to look at me with a smile until she saw the look on my face.

"What?" she questioned with confused eyes.

"Why did you do that, do you want me to die?" I growled.

"No, I just think that Ribbon needs to be put in her place," Mew said as her fur started to lay flat.

"And you thought I was the kitten to do that?" I growled as the tip of my tail twitched with irritation.

"Of course Angel I-" I cut her off then, I couldn't take being called that name anymore, it wasn't my name.

"Don't call me that," I said as I held up my tail to get her to be silent.

"I will fight her, but if I win, I want you to call me Abby," I said calmly.

"Alright, I guess I better start calling you Abby, but I won't do it around our litter mates or around mama, she'd have a real hairball if she knew I was calling you anything besides Angel," Mew meowed.

* * *

"You can beat her, Angel, I know you can," Mew cheered from the side where Newt and Micah sat beside her.

Micah wasn't happy about this, I knew that and Newt was even more nervous than he usually was.

"Get read to learn your place, runt," Ribbon spat as her tail lashed back and forth.

She kept digging her claws into the dirty ground and she kept pacing back and forth in a crouch.

I stayed still in my calm stance, I wouldn't let her see how truly afraid I was right now.

"Well, are we going to do this or are you gonna walk back and forth some more," I said as calmly as I could.

"Why you little," she growled before pouncing toward me.

I sidestepped it quickly and when she landed she looked at me for a moment with confusion, before it was quickly replaced by anger.

With a snarl she lunged at me again, this time I ducked under her extended claws and watched as she rolled when she hit the ground.

She turned and captured me in her burning orange gaze, she started running at me as quickly as she could, I knew that no matter what I did, I couldn't outrun her.

I stood my ground and lifted my paw, waiting for the right moment.

Finally, when she almost reached me, I swiped my paw across her face without using my claws. I didn't want to harm my sister the way she seemed to want to harm me now.

Ribbon let out a screech and jumped on top of me, pinning me down with her paws on my shoulders.

"I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget," she growled before biting into my shoulder.

We rolled as I fought to get her off of me, suddenly an unfamiliar voice interrupted us.

"What are you kits doing," an old brown tom drawled with what I recognized as a country accent.

I looked at him the best I could while lying on my back.

Not one of us said a word or gave the signal, but at the same moment we all ran in different directions, I had hid behind the box and peeked through a small hole at the tom. He was a dusty brown, but his muzzle was grey from old age, his grey eyes, sparkled with kindness, but what had scared us the most, was his huge size.

"What's the matter with y'all you act like you've never seen another cat before," he said.

"Sorry mister," I mewed as I cautiously slipped out from behind the cardboard box, "You scared us, that's all, we have never seen a grown cat before, besides mama and even she's not as big as you," I mewed with wonder as I padded up to him before sitting in front of him with my tail neatly wrapped around my paws.

"That's alright darlin', I remember seeing my first adult cat when I was a kitten too, scared the fur off of me and my brother," he laughed.

As he did so, Micah, Newt and Mew all slipped out from their hiding spots and sat beside me, we all looked up at him with wonder.

"Say, wasn't there five of you?" he asked.

"I'm here," Ribbon called and we all looked back to see her.

She looked pitiful, she had fallen in the puddle that I had first saw myself in, her beautiful fir was now slightly dirty and it clung tightly to her, making her look like a rat.

"What happened darlin'?" he asked as she slowly padded over to us, shivering with each step.

"I fell in the puddle," she mewed.

"Serves you right," he said with a stern glance.

Ribbon looked up at him with shock in her orange eyes.

"What did I do?" she mewed.

"I heard that conversation you and your sisters had earlier, you started this fight," he said with a stern look in his grey eyes.

"Rustic, is that you?" I heard mama call.

"Lynn, its been a long time, are these your kittens?" he asked as mama padded up to us.

"Yes I-, Ribbon, what happened to your beautiful fur," she practically shouted as she ran over to Ribbon and started grooming her fur, trying to dry her off.

"Nothing happened to her that she didn't deserve," he meowed.

"Why? What did she do?" She asked as she looked up from drying Ribbon's fur.

"She started a fight with this one her, she was meowing and yowling about how she was the strongest, the smartest and the best fighter, then she challenged this one to a fight," he said as he gestured to me with his tail.

"Goodness, your only ten days old and already your starting trouble," mama meowed as she picked Ribbon up and carried her into the box where she could keep her warm from the cold night air.

"Ten days old, huh? They are mighty pretty," he meowed as he looked down at the rest of us.

"Thank you Rustic, would you mind watching the rest of them while I dry her off?" she asked.

"Not at all, I'll take them for a walk around, bet you kittens have never seen what's outside of this here alley, have ya?" he asked us with kindness back in his grey eyes.

"No, we haven't, mama says its not safe out there," Newt said nervously.

"Well I'll be there to keep you safe, young one, lets go," he meowed as he lead us out.

* * *

"Be careful now, kits," Rustic meowed as he lead us out onto the sidewalk next to the road.

I looked around as we walked, looking for anything familiar, anything that would tell me if I was in Washington DC or not.

Finally, I noticed the something familiar, the pet store where my brother worked. It was across the street, I knew how to get home from here.

I couldn't hold it inside of me any longer when we got directly across from it. I looked both ways and saw no cars coming, before dashing across the street.

"Angel, what do you thing your doing?" Rustic yelled.

I gave him the first answer that came to me, the truest answer that I could give him.

"Following my heart," I meowed back as I ran across the street.

I didn't stop running until I came to the sidewalk once more. I panted for a moment before looking up at how big the building was now, if I thought it was big as a human, there was no comparison to how big it was as a kitten.

I sat there for what seemed like a short period of time, but it turned out to be quite a bit of time.

"So why in the world, would your heart lead you here?" Rustic drawled as he sat beside me with his tail curled around his paws.

I looked around, but I did not see my siblings.

"There back with your mama, now please answer my question," he drawled without looking away from the building.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I sighed as I looked down at my paws.

"Try me kitten," he said as he turned his head to continue studying the building.

"My name isn't really Angel, its Abby, I wasn't always a kitten, I used to be a human, but I died in a car wreck, now I am trying to find my way back to my family," I stopped for a moment as she crossed my mind once more, "To the woman I love," I mewed.

"I was wondering if you were going to figure it out," Rustic said without looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I know the signs of cats like you, I've met them before, your different from your siblings, your not as cat like, you speak in a different way and you call certain things names that humans use," he said simply.

"How do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Let me give you an example, what do you call this?" he asked as he tapped the sidewalk with his tail.

"Sidewalk," I said simply.

"See, most cats or animals, would call a sidewalk a light path because it is a lighter color then the road, I have become accustomed to the way humans talk though, because I have met so many cats like you," he said with a shrug.

"I see," I mewed as I looked up at the building.

"So what does this building mean to you, why did your heart lead you here?" he asked with a curious turn of his head.

"My brother works here, I know how to get home from here, when I get home, I'll know how to get back to NCIS, if I go there, I'll find my family," I mewed with excitement as I felt it fill me from the tip of my tail to the tip of my ears.

"Well, lead the way then," Rustic said as he stood up.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"You said you knew the way, I'm not letting you travel home alone, you may have been a human once, but your a kitten now and life is dangerous for stray cats, let alone stray kittens," he meowed.

"But what about mama and my siblings?" I asked with surprise.

"Mother cats loose their kittens all the time, its sad and they never forget that kitten, but it happens, she will have to keep going to keep her other kittens alive," he said with a shrug as he started walking in the right direction.

I looked back in the direction of the alley before making my decision and catching up to him.

"Its a long ways away from here by walk, even for a human," I meowed to him.

"Well then, its a good thing we're leaving now then, isn't it?" he meowed.


	3. In Your Arms

**Well this story seems to be going well, thank you for the reviews. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"Its a long ways away from here by walk, even for a human," I meowed to him._

_"Well then, its a good thing we're leaving now then, isn't it?" he meowed._

* * *

I felt my eyes droop as I tried to keep up with Rustic. It had long since gotten dark in the city, my black fur hid me in the shadows of parked cars and buildings.

I felt my eyes close fully and suddenly I felt pain in my chin and in my tongue as I fell forward, biting into my tongue as my chin hit the ground.

I opened my eyes and shook my head with a dazed and tired feeling.

"Are you alright, kitten?" Rustic asked with a slightly amused face.

"I am tired," I said with a yawn that was quite large for my size.

"Alright, we will stop and get some rest," he said as he stared to look around.

"What are you looking for?" I mewed as I sniffed the air.

There was a scent of rain in the air, but what scared me even more then the threat of rain, was the scent of an unfamiliar cat.

I puffed up my fur and arched my back, making myself look as big as I could be, which wasn't very big.

"Whose there?" I hissed with fear.

"Calm down little one," a pure black adult she-cat purred with amusement.

"Abby," I heard Rustic say before I felt him grab me by my scruff and placing me behind him,

"We don't want any trouble, we'll be leavin' now," Rustic said with his fur on end.

"No need to leave, I saw the kit fall, if you need a place to rest for a sort time," she said calmly as she looked at Rustic with dazzling green eyes that seemed to look right through Rustic.

"No thank you, we don't need any rest," Rustic growled and I cowered behind one of his back legs.

"You may not need it, but your kit does and Macie would kill me if I let a kit go on that was in need," she purred, "So come along and hurry, it is going to rain soon," the she cat meowed as she turned and started to lead us away.

"Alright kitten, lets go," Rustic meowed as he picked me up by my scruff once more and started to follow the black she-cat.

* * *

"Macie, I'm back and I've brought guest," the she-cat meowed loudly as she led us into an alleyway with a bunch of boxes stacked on top of each other next to a trashcan that was next to a door.

"Great, Phoebe, I send you out to get dinner and you come back with more mouths to feed," a female blue-point Siamese meowed from the top box.

Rustic placed me between his paws and I almost fell forward from exhaustion.

"We can feed ourselves Ms., all we need is a place to rest for a bit, my kitten can't walk much farther without rest," he meowed politely.

Suddenly, Macie seemed to catch sight of me with her equally dazzling blue eyes.

"Kitten, why didn't you say that first, Phoebe?" she meowed as she disappeared and showed up out of a whole in one of the bottom boxes, "Of course you two can rest here," she purred as she sat by her friend.

There eyes were equally dazzling, but that was all they were similar in, one was pure black, the other was a blue-point Siamese, one had green eyes, the other had blue eyes.

I let out a large yawn and leaned against one of Rustic's paws.

"Awww, poor kitten, Phoebe, show them where they can rest, I will get some food sense you can be bothered enough to get anything and bring it home," she meowed the last part bitterly as she walked away, not before she flicked Phoebe's nose with her the tip of her tail.

Phoebe let out a long sigh and then she snapped her head around to look at her friend with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she yelled out to her friend as she left.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you are," Macie meowed back as she disappeared around the corner of the alleyway.

"Alright you two, I'll show you where you can sleep," Phoebe meowed with a sour face.

She stopped in front of the lowest box that had a red blanket in it, much like the towel that was in the box my mother had birthed me in.

"Go on, Abby," Rustic said as he nudged me gently with his nose.

I gratefully jumped into the little box and curled up, I was so tired I couldn't even purr as I curled up in the warmth of the blanket.

* * *

"Abby, are you hungry?" I heard Rustic meow as he nudged me with his nose.

I couldn't find the strength in me to tell him I wasn't, so I just let out a grown before I went back to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by a loud crack of thunder.

I jumped up with my eyes wide, I looked out from underneath a box to see that it was still incredibly dark.

Lighting struck before my eyes and I jumped backward a bit, I was now wide awake.

The rain outside seemed to roar loudly as it fell, once again a loud clap of thunder went off causing me to jump back again and hit the wall of the box behind me.

I slowly stepped out of the box and creeped forward slowly.

Lightning flashed in the sky again, making my fur stand on end.

When the next clap of thunder came, my mind went blank and I ran out of the alley, I turned left and continued to run.

"Abby!" I heard Rustic shout from behind me, but it just didn't seem to register in my mind who it was.

Suddenly, something was able to register in my mind.

On the other side of the street, in the light from the sign of a store, there was a woman, I caught a glimpse of her face before she turned and started to walk, all I saw then was her wild curls.

_"Ziva,"_ I thought with delight as I ran.

I ran across the street without another thought to the storm around me, I had almost made it onto the other sidewalk when a car drove by, causing a large wave of water to bowl me over and let me fall into the water the led to the drainage system.

I let out a mew of distress as I struggled against the current of the water. It pushed me under the small depth of the water and I felt my lungs burn as they filled with air.

"Abby!" I heard Rustic's muffled scream as I was swept away by the water.

I turned and saw the whole that would lead me into the drainage system.

_"So this is it, I am going to die and have to start this all over again or maybe I won't get another chance,"_ I thought with fear.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted out of the water by two loving and protective human arms.

I let out a fearful and pitiful mew as those two arms wrapped me up in a jacket and held me close to their chest.

I looked up into the face of my beloved.

"Ziva?" I mewed.

"Shhhh, little one, its alright now, I've got you. Where's your mommy?" Ziva cooed as she looked around.

I looked around as well and I caught Rustic's grey eyes in the corner of the alley, far from where Ziva could see him.

"Its alright, Rustic, she is my family," I mewed to him.

"I guess your on your own, I will take you home," Ziva cooed as she smiled her lovely smile down at me.

"Good luck, Abby," Rustic meowed as Ziva set me down in the passenger seat of her car.

She shut the door and entered the car on the other side.

I looked up at her with fear as she started her car and burrowed deeper into her jacket, I really didn't need her crazy driving right now.

Ziva looked down at me with curiosity.

Ziva smiled and softly petted my head with a kind smile.

"Don't worry little one, I won't drive quickly or to dangerously, I haven't done that since," Ziva stopped and a sad look crossed her face, she turned her face down toward her lap.

I crawled out of the jacket and I clumsily made my way to Ziva's lap, I laid down on her lap and looked up at her before mewing quietly.

Ziva opened her eyes and looked down at me with a sad smile.

I stood up on my hind legs and touched her cheek with my paw, trying to get her smile to be more happy then sad.

"I haven't driven like that since my friend died, she was one of the loveliest people you could ever meet, one of the most beautiful as well," Ziva said with a smile as she lifted her head a bit and pet me.

"Alright kitten," she said as she lifted me up and placed me back into the jacket, "Lets get you home so I can get you all dry and warm," she said with a smile as she started the car.

I turned circles before settling back down in the jacket with a purr. I closed my eyes with contentment, I was tired, hungry, cold, and wet, very very wet, but at least I had my Ziva back.


	4. Back To My Family

**Well so far, from what I can tell, a few of you have liked this. I didn't really know if this idea would work, but it was something I couldn't get off of my mind. I hope that those of you who are reading are enjoying it, thank you all.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_I turned circles before settling back down in the jacket with a purr. I closed my eyes with contentment, I was tired, hungry, cold, and wet, very very wet, but at least I had my Ziva back._

* * *

"Kitten, were home," I heard Ziva say as I felt myself being lifted in the warm and now damp jacket.

I let out a pitiful mew as I started to shiver once more.

"Aww you poor thing," Ziva cooed as she exited the car with me in her arms.

I burrowed into the shirt that she wore, trying to get as close to her as I could, I had missed her, even if I had only not seen her for a ten days, it had seemed like a life time and something inside of me told me that it had been a lot longer then ten days since I had died.

I turned my head to see a house, not an apartment. This made my fur tingle with suspicion Ziva didn't live in a house when I was alive, why did she live in a house now.

"What's going on here?" I mewed even though I knew she couldn't understand me.

"This is your new home, kitty," she said as she unlocked and opened the front door.

As she stepped into the house I was hit by an amazing warm and comforting feeling, Ziva turned on the light and I was amazed by how big the house actually was, it was a one story, but the when you walked in you walked straight into the den which was quite wide in space or maybe it was the fact that I was a small kitten that made it seem so large.

There was a fireplace that held many trinkets and a few pictures, in the very middle of the mantel above the fireplace, was a picture of me, well me as a human. Right in front of that picture was one of my old cuff bracelets, it was actually a cat color, but it had been given to me as a bracelet.

I looked around the den with wide eyes, everything I saw matched Ziva's personality perfectly. I finally caught sight of Ziva's piano, it's beautiful black painted wood sparkled against the dim light in the room. The memory of Ziva playing it when she had invited everyone except for Tony over for dinner, hit me like a brick wall. She had played so beautifully that night, but that had been the only time I had heard her play.

The sour memory that hit me next was remembering that the day afterward, Ziva had spent the whole day, locked in a box with Tony and that night, she had invited him to dinner. Alone. I growled at the memory and rested my head on her arm.

"What is wrong, kitten?" Ziva asked as she titled her head slightly to get a better look at me.

I turned my head and purred at her with the happiest look a cat could have. I shouldn't remember the bad memories, not now that I had just found her.

Ziva smiled and sat me down on her couch, along with the jacket I was still wrapped in.

"Stay here, kitten. I'll be right back with a warm towel," she cooed as she pet my head before turning around toward what I assumed was her bathroom.

I took the moment to hop out of the jacket and off of the couch, landing softly on the cold hard wood floor.

I padded over to the bookshelf and hopped up onto the first shelf. I looked up at the second shelf with curiosity. I was trying to make my way over to that picture.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to get up onto that second shelf without scratching it?" I meowed quietly.

I gently reached a paw up and hooked my paw into a curve, I did the same with my other paw so that I was now standing on my hind legs.

I took care not to let my claws slide out as I hauled myself up onto the second shelf.

I looked over to the fireplace mantel, I would have to at least make it to the fourth shelf to be able to jump to it.

I repeated my earlier process and was able to climb up onto the third shelf.

I stood on my hind legs to repeat it again when Ziva walked out into the den again.

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her jacket for a moment with curiosity.

She looked around for a moment with a confused look.

"Kitty," she called out as she looked around, obviously in search of me.

I didn't move from my position, but I let out a mew to answer her. She turned to me with a smile.

"Kitty," she said with amusement as she set the blanket down on the couch, she then walked over to me.

"What are you doing, you silly kitty," she cooed as she picked me up.

I let out a meow to humor her into thinking I was answering her question.

She stood up with me in her arms and took a few steps back so that the picture was just to the side of me now.

"What were you doing?" she asked in a soft voice again.

I turned my head to the picture and leaned out a bit before letting out a meow.

I felt Ziva stiffen and I looked up at her with confusion. Her eyes grew misty and they filled with sorrow as she looked at my picture.

I purred and rubbed my head against her neck, trying to comfort her in some way.

She used one hand to pick up the picture and and she brought it closer as if to show me and so that she could get a better look at it.

"That's an old friend, she died a few months ago, three months ago to be exact," she said with a voice that was thick with sorrow.

I mewed and waited until she looked at me, when she did I gave her the best sympathetic and encouraging eyes I could before I stretched my neck out and licked her nose.

Ziva, chuckled sadly and placed the picture on the mantle behind the cuff bracelet.

She walked back to the couch and started to finish drying me off with the warm, soft towel.

"It was not fair what happened to her, kitty. We all were there, we were all in the crash, but she was the only one who died, Gibbs almost killed the agent who had been driving that night, but Abby's brother reminded him that she would not have blamed the kid," Ziva continued with the same heavy voice.

"Everyone said the pain would go away with time, they all say that time will heal a broken heart, but if you ask me, time does not do a damned thing for me or for my heart, it is so hard to live without her, now they have someone else in the lab, no one mentions her name anymore, they all act as if it never happened, but I know Abby would not want it to be that way, she would want us to celebrate her life, not mourn its untimely ending," Ziva was letting the tears fall freely now and I stood on my hind legs to lick them away, she chuckled and pulled me back away from her face gently.

"Don't cry, please, no more," I begged her.

"Thank you, kitty," Ziva said with a sad smile.

"No problem," I mewed in return.

She smiled and looked at me for a few moments and I looked back, loving the fact that I could do this without being thought of as having romantic feelings for her, not that I didn't, but before I couldn't do it without fear of her finding out that I had romantic feelings for her.

We were sadly interrupted by my stomach growling though.

"Someone is hungry, yes?" she laughed as she set me down on the floor and started walking toward what I guessed was the kitchen.

I padded after her and watched as she took out a small bowl and some milk, she poured some of the milk in the bowl before putting it in the microwave.

"What are you doing?" I mewed as I sat down on the hardwood floor and tilted my head slightly.

Ziva turned and smiled at me.

"I guess we both need something to eat, we have both had a long day," she said with a smile as she pulled something out of the cupboard and pulled out a pan, before filling the pan with water and starting to cook something on the stove.

It wasn't long before Ziva set the bowl of warm milk on the floor and she sat Indian style with her own food in her lap in front of it.

Ziva made a clicking noise as she tapped her nails on the floor, signaling for me to come over to her.

I let out a mew and raced forward, skidding to a stop right in front of the bowl.

Ziva laughed as I bounced over to her and I guessed it was at the clumsy appearance I had, kittens tended to be clumsy, goof, off-balanced and unaware little things and they were quite funny to watch.

I dipped my head and lapped at the milk in the bowl, its warmth warming my bones that had been chilled by the rain.

* * *

"Time for bed, kitty," she said as she scooped me up and brought me into her bedroom. She set me down on the bed and started to undress.

I turned my body away, I had always wondered what lay beneath her close, but this was not how I wanted to find out.

She surprised me with how fast she had changed when she hopped on the bed behind me.

I jumped off the bed and raced across the room as I hid underneath her desk.

Ziva let out a laugh as I watched her from the dark spot under the desk.

"I am sorry, kitty, please come back?" she cooed as she tried to hold in her laughter.

An evil plan formed in my head quickly as I decided to get her back.

I bounded across the floor as fast as I could and leaped up at her, I landed not even and inch away from her.

Ziva seemed to be slightly taken back until she laughed again realizing that I was just getting my revenge.

"Alright, kitty, no more games, time for bed," she said as she got under the blanket and patted the spot next to her.

I curled up on the pillow next to her and let sleep consume me once again.

* * *

"Kitten, come on," she called to me as I napped on the couch.

"Come where?" I mewed as I lifted my head to look at her.

"Come on, its time for work, kitten, you've got to meet my team," Ziva explained.

I bounded across the room and jumped as high as I could, luckily I didn't just hit Ziva and bounce away, instead she caught me in her arms.

"Well, someone is excited," Ziva laughed as she opened the door for us to leave.

* * *

I watched as we pulled in to Ziva's old parking spot, with excitement tingling in my fur.

I jumped into her lap and pressed my paws onto her window when she shut off the car.

"Hold your cows, kitty," Ziva laughed.

"Horses," I meowed as she lifted me up and carried me into the building.

The elevator seemed to take forever, but finally it opened and I almost fought to get out of Ziva's arms, but I was quickly reminded by my heart that I would regret it instantly.

So I settled with having my ears perked and my front paws resting on her arm as the held me up so that my head was as high as her shoulder.

Finally, I saw them. Ziva was right, it was as if I had never existed.

Tony, was smiling and joking around with McGee and once again Gibbs was no where to be found.

I was happy that they were happy and going on with their normal routine but I also felt a bit of hurt in my heart, I had considered them the most important people in my life and I thought they had done the same.

Suddenly, Ziva pressed me down gently and put the jacket over me so that I was hidden from view.

She quickly made her way behind her desk and placed me under it, before sitting down at her desk.

I peeked through the crack at the bottom of her desk with curiosity.

_"Why'd she do that?"_ I thought as I watched Tony and McGee stand up.

"What was that, Ziva?" I heard Tony ask.

I watched as his and McGee's shiny shoes came closer to the desk and I cowered next to Ziva's leg.

"What was what?" Ziva asked in return as she started turning on her computer.

"You threw something under your desk, what was it?" McGee asked.

"I can assure you, I hid nothing under my desk, McGee," Ziva told him.

_"Liar,"_ I thought as I placed my front paws on her knees in an attempt to see if I could jump on to her lap.

It was no use, I would hit the desk, then my surprise arrival would be ruined.

"Ziva, you know if we don't find out first, Gibbs will," Tony said as he walked over by Ziva and sat beside her on her desk.

I didn't like the way he was so confident with his flirting with her, it made me want to growl, hiss, and spit at him.

"Find out about what, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he walked in the bullpen and walked over to her desk.

"Hey boss, Ziva has something she is hiding under her desk," Tony said before he and McGee walked over to their desk.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he sat down at his desk.

Ziva said nothing, but she looked up at him with an expectant look on her face.

"Show me," he said gruffly.

Ziva hesitated for a moment before rolling her chair back and covering me with the jacket once more before picking me up and bringing me over to him.

She gently lifted the blanket so that only Gibbs could see me while she had her back to Tony and McGee.

I stared up at him with wonder as he studied me with his blue eyes.

"Its beautiful, how much was it?" he asked as he looked up at Ziva.

"I did not pay for her, I saved her," Ziva whispered in return.

"Pay for what? Saved who, boss?" Tony asked from his desk.

"Ziva looked at him as she silently asked him for permission to show me to her partners.

"Alright," Gibbs said with a nod as he looked down at some paperwork.

Ziva uncovered me a bit more and turned around. She walked into the middle of Tony and McGee's desk and leaned her back against the black cabinet there.

"I saved her last night, she was almost washed into the drainage system," Ziva explained as she pet under my chin.

"Wow, she is pretty," Tony said as he stood up to look at me.

"I really like her eyes," McGee said as he did the same.

I felt pride fill up inside of me as I let them praise me.

I meowed and looked back at Gibbs, I then noticed that he had a picture of me on his desk as well.

I jumped out of Ziva's arms and ran up to his desk.

I padded around it and started to tap on his pant leg with my paws.

He looked down at me and picked me up so that I was in his lap.

I purred and jumped onto his desk.

I walked over to the picture carefully and pressed my nose to it and looked back at him with hopeful eyes, hoping that he would understand.

"Come on, Gibbs, you know me?" I meowed as I looked into his stunning blue eyes.

He studied me for a moment before looking away.

"Impossible," he muttered as he shook his head.

"Sorry, Gibbs," Ziva said as she picked me up into her arms once more.

"Yeah," he said quietly before going back to work.

Ziva went back to her desk and placed me on top of it.

She started to log in to her computer when Tony startled me when he started to pet me from where I didn't see him coming from.

I quickly turned and bit him in fright.

He let out a noise of pain and shook his hand causing me to fall backwards into Ziva's lap once more.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Ziva asked as she looked down at me and started to pet me softly as she tried to comfort me.

"Yeah, I guess I scared her is all," he said as he looked at his hand.

Ziva placed me back on the desk and continued to run her hand along my fur.

I purred as they continued to talk.

"What are you going to name her?" he asked as he shook his hand.

"I do not know yet, Tony," Ziva said as she smiled down at me.

"How about, Zelda," McGee pipped up.

I turned and hissed at him, there was no way I was going to be named after a video game character.

"That one's out," Tony said.

"How about, Sandra," Tony suggested.

I flattened my ears against my head and growled as I looked up at him, I wasn't going to be named after an actress either, I wanted them to use my name.

"That one is out as well," Ziva laughed.

They continued on like this for quite some time and each time I would let them know I disproved

Finally, Gibbs gave his idea.

"Why not call her, Abby?" he asked with a defeated sigh.


	5. Not Understanding Me

**I am so happy so many of you like this story. Here is another chapter for you all. Sorry this has taken so long, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep and that stops creative juices from flowing.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_Finally, Gibbs gave his idea._

_"Why not call her, Abby?" he asked with a defeated sigh._

* * *

I turned to Ziva and watched her curiously.

A sudden sadness overtook her gentle and slightly happy features. She softly ran her hand over my fur over and over again. Ziva shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"I can't Gibbs," she said in a sad and defeated voice.

I let out a mew and walked forward until I was at the edge of the desk where I sat before her.

"Why not?" Tony asked with a concerned voice.

"Its too soon, I see no reason to give her that name anyways, I have not had any real time to observe her anyways, her name should match her personality," Ziva said with a shake of her head.

_"So that's what I have to do to get you to call me by my name, fine then, Ziva, I'll prove that I really am me,"_ I thought with determination.

I stood up and hopped off her desk. I padded over to McGee's desk where I hopped into his lap and quickly hopped onto his desk.

I looked around to see them all looking at me, I turned to McGee's computer and pressed the monitor on button lightly with my nose and waited for the computer to come on.

I looked to Ziva when it fully came on, waiting for her reaction.

"Now if that doesn't say Abby, I don't know what does," Tony said as he looked at Ziva.

"She didn't mean to do that on purpose, she is a cat, Tony, she was just curious about what it was.

I flicked my tail with agitation, what would it take to get this woman to see that it really was me.

Suddenly, Gibbs's cellphone went off, I jumped down off of Gibbs's desk and without thinking about it, I launched myself up onto Gibbs's desk, when I stood on the top of the desk I looked behind me at the ground with disbelief, cats couldn't normally jump that high as tiny kittens.

I was ripped from my thoughts as Gibbs hung up the phone and spoke to his team.

"Ziva, take your cat," he said as he picked me up and waited for Ziva to walk over and take me, "We all are going to the lab, Monica's got something," he said with a sigh.

_"Who's got something? This Monica person better not be the girl who took my place,"_ I thought with anger and jealousy.

That was my lab, only I was supposed to break through a case in there.

* * *

"What do you got?" Gibbs asked without any emotion in his voice.

A woman with blond hair wrapped into a messy ponytail turned around with the outfit of an actual scientist, she pushed her glasses up on higher onto her nose before she spoke.

"I have a match on the finger prints, special agent Gibbs," she said.

Ziva had walked near enough to the table that I could reach out and place one paw on it if I wanted to.

I looked down in horror at the evidence that was splayed out on the metal table, it was all in random order and it was all very unorganized, evidence always made me a little OCD, especially when it was all messy and out of order.

Monica went to reach for a piece of evidence, but I quickly put a stop to her getting her grubby little hands all over my precious evidence. I leaped onto the table, landing on the piece of evidence she was reaching for, I made myself into a ball, I flattened my ears against my head and I felt my pupils turn into slits as I opened my mouth and let out a loud hiss.

Monica stumbled back a bit as she stared down at me with shock and a small bit of fear in her eyes.

"Back of Bitch!" I yowled at her.

No seemed to move, but I kept my fur fluffed up and I continued to growl at her while the tip of my tail swung from side to side as I tried to show her that I was ready to fight.

She carefully reached forward and tried to take some evidence that was right in front of me.

I let out another loud yowl and lashed at her with my claws extended. She pulled her hand back quickly and I took care not to snatch her hand before she was able to fully pull away.

I brought my paw back to me and let out another loud warning hiss.

"Can someone please get her?" Monica asked as she looked at the team behind me with a look that begged for someone to save her.

I turned on my stomach and watched them all with the same look I had given her, daring one of them to try to pry me from my evidence.

McGee reached forward slowly and I lurched forward and spat at him before recoiling and growling at him.

Both he and Tony looked at Gibbs expectantly and I felt my inner composure falter I didn't really think I could do anything but growl and hiss at him.

He reached forward with one hand and picked me up by my stomach so that I made a 'U' around his hand with my body. I growled and hissed as he did this until he plopped me down into Ziva's arms. That's when I finally stopped, I shuffled around and I turned to Gibbs I let out one lass hiss to get my point across before I settled down in Ziva's arms.

"I am sorry, Gibbs," Ziva apologized as she shuffled to try and get her arms more comfortably wrapped around me.

"Just get her out of here, go home, bring her back when she has an attitude adjustment. Hopefully she's ready when you come back into work tomorrow," he said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"How do I give her an attitude adjustment?" Ziva asked with confusion.

"You don't," I meowed bitterly.

"Hush you," she said as she slightly bounced me in her arms, before looking back up at Gibbs.

"She obviously needs to spend more time with you, new pets tend to act up when their owners don't reassure them that they are loved and are in a new, safe, and loving home in the very beginning," he said before turning back to Monica.

As Ziva walked toward the elevator, I could feel her anger radiating off of her.

I shrunk deeper into her arms as I readied myself for a very pissed off Ziva.

* * *

I let out a mew as Ziva crouched down a bit before dropping me on the hard wood floor.

I followed her with my tail dragging across the floor behind me. Ziva had staid quiet throughout the whole car ride.

She refused to look down at me, no matter how many times I meowed at her or tapped her legs with my front paws.

Finally, I decided to give her time, I walked into her living room and jumped up on top of the first book shelf, I skillfully made my way to the third bookshelf before squeezing in between the top of the books and the bottom of the fourth shelf. I was safe there, I blended in with the shadow.

I hadn't realized how tired I was when I curled up there so that I was facing the back of the shelf.

* * *

"Kitten?" I heard Ziva call as I groggily opened my eyes to see the wooden back of the shelf.

"Kitten, where did you go?" I heard Ziva call with concern.

I turned so that I could see her walking around with a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt on. Her wild curls were down and I could tell that she recently had taken a shower. She held some pasta in a bowl in her hand as she looked around for me.

"Kitten?" she called out once more.

I let out a mew to alert her of my presence in the bookshelf.

"Kitten?" she asked as she looked in my direction.

I let out another meow to confirm her suspicion that I was in the bookshelf.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked as she set the bowl down on the table and walked toward me with her arms outstretched toward me.

I let out a mew and carefully stepped down onto the bottom of the third shelf, I shook my head to try and get some of the grogginess out of me.

"Aww, poor kitten, are you tired?" she asked as she stopped in front of me and waited for me to jump into her arms.

I did just that and placed my paws above her breast before meowing once more.

"Well its time for dinner, so lets eat," she said calmly as she placed a bowl of milk that I hadn't seen, on the floor.

I lapped at the milk as she settled herself down on the couch.

I finished the milk in silence, before I made my way onto the couch and into her lap. I curled up and started to purr as she ate.

Ziva gently ran her hand along my fur and chuckled softly.

"We need to talk, Kitten," Ziva said as she placed her bowl on the coffee table and picked me up so that my arms were outstretched toward her and I was looking into her face.

I let out a muffled mew and waited for her to continue.

"You did a bad thing today," Ziva said as she looked into my eyes.

"Oh the thing I did with that bitch, well lets get this over with," I meowed.

"You can not just go doing things like that, otherwise I can not take you into work with me anymore, do you understand?" she asked me.

"I understand, Ziva, I just wish you understood me," I meowed sadly.

"Good," she said as she set me back down into her lap.


	6. Ending Their Relationship

**Sorry this is so late, I have has a lot of stuff going on and my life isn't exactly going that well right now, but I guess its better late then never, right?**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"I understand, Ziva, I just wish you understood me," I meowed sadly._

_"Good," she said as she set me back down into her lap._

* * *

I jumped down off of her lap and slumped away with my tail dragging along on the hardwood floor behind me.

"Kitten?" I heard her call behind me, but I made no move to show that I heard her.

She continued to call for me as I curled up on the red carpet in front of the fire that was burning in the fireplace.

I didn't feel like answering to a name that didn't belong to me, even if it was Ziva who was calling that name.

Suddenly, she was quiet and I thought she had just given up on calling for me when she knew I wouldn't come to her calls. I didn't expect what happened next.

"Abby?" She called with a sob.

I lifted my head and turned it to look at her with shock.

"Abby?" she called loudly, this time it sounded as if the word was wretched out of her chest.

I stood up and faced her with shock and bewilderment.

She couldn't have realized that it was truly me. She had to have been just calling out the name and hoped that I would answer to it.

"Please Abby, give me a sign that its truly you and not just some cat?" she begged as her eyes began to water.

With that I ran to her and jumped into her arms, she caught me with open arms and held me close as she sobbed.

"Oh, Abby, I missed you so much," she sobbed as she pet me and I rubbed my face against hers as I purred with the utmost joy.

We stayed like that for quite a while, I couldn't help, but keep myself there, I was ecstatic, overjoyed, she had finally realized that I wasn't just some cat, that I was me, I was Abigail, her Abigail.

Ziva pulled back with tears streaming down her face as she looked at me, I leaned forward and licked the tears away as I purred.

She laughed and pulled me back so that she could look at me.

"Thank you, Abby. You have no idea how much I have missed you, I have so much to tell you," Ziva said with excitement and happiness.

I purred in return as she spoke, I could listen to whatever she had to tell me, I would listen forever if that's what she needed.

"But first, there is something I have that belongs to you," she said as she got up and placed me on the couch before walking over to the fireplace.

She picked up something that I couldn't see, then she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Close your eyes," she told me and I did as she asked of me.

I heard her footsteps as she walked over to me, then I felt her presence as she stood in front of me.

"Keep your eyes closed," she whispered comfortingly as she wrapped something around my neck.

It wasn't tight or uncomfortable, it was light and smooth against my fur, and I felt her buckle it into place, afterwards she pet my fur as if she couldn't keep her hands off of me.

I felt her pick me up afterwards as I kept my eyes closed, she cradled me in her arms as she started walking.

She came to a stop and I heard her flick a light switch on.

"Alright, you can look," she said soothingly.

I opened my eyes to see my old bracelet wrapped snugly around my neck as I looked into the mirror withing the bathroom. The spikes stuck out around it, making me look like some tough little kitten.

I leapt onto the counter and turned to the side to get a better view of myself.

"I have missed you so much," Ziva muttered with a smile as she gently ran her hand down my back.

I looked at her with joy, I was just happy that she had finally figured it out.

"I missed you too, Ziva," I mewed in return.

She looked at me in thought before she quickly scooped me up, shut off the light and left the room.

"Just a moment," she said as she set me down on the couch.

She disappeared down the hallway toward her bedroom before she came back with her open laptop in her arms.

She sat the laptop on the coffee table in front of me before she sat down beside me, set me in her lap and pulled the coffee table closer as she waited for it to turn on.

When she signed in she quickly went to a word document before setting the laptop back a bit and setting me onto the table next to it.

I quickly put two and two together and started to type the best I could on the laptop.

**'You know, your not supposed to put cats on tables,'** I typed out before I looked back at her with amusement.

"Don't tease me, Abigail," she said sternly.

I purred with amusement as I turned back to the laptop and started to type again.

**'Sorry, couldn't help myself. I missed you too, Ziva,'** I turned back to look at her with affection.

"Not as much as I missed you," she sighed with a sparkle of stubbornness in her eyes.

I felt the challenge in those words grip my heart tightly as I turned back to the computer.

**'Wanna bet?'** I typed out.

"There is nothing that you could say that would convince me that you missed me more than I missed you," she teased as she leaned forward and rested her head in her hands.

**'You have no idea, how it feels, to miss the one person whom means more than the entire world to you, to miss the woman you love,' **I typed out before looking back at her with a sad look.

Now she knew and I couldn't take it back.

I was surprised when she picked me up with a hand under each of my front arms so that her thumb was over top of them. She lifted me until I was at eye level with her.

"Yes I do, I also knew how it felt to lose the woman I loved with all of my heart," she said before she placed a kiss on my nose.

I purred with delight and squirmed in her arms until she set me down on her lap again.

I jumped up onto her shoulder and nuzzled the skin under her ear causing her to flinch away and laugh.

Suddenly, I heard the door open and I quickly tuned my head to see Tony standing in the doorway as he took of his shoes.

Ziva jolted forward causing me to fall into her lap as she closed the laptop.

"Hey babe, I hope you don't mind me stopping by, you seemed pretty upset when you left work today," he said as he took off his jacket and hung it up all the while he looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Babe? Awww HELL NO!" I growled.

Ziva put her hand in front of me to stop me from racing off toward him and she placed the other one on my back to keep me from backing up.

"Hi Tony, you didn't have to, I'm fine, really," she said with a little wave of nervousness coming off of her.

"Let go of me woman," I meowed loudly as I struggled to get out of her grip.

"Calm down," she told me sternly.

"You calm down," I growled as I continued to struggle.

She struggled to keep me in her grip as I struggled against it.

"Please," she said in a desperate voice that pierced through me.

I growled one last time and sat in her lap with my tail wrapped neatly around my paws as I narrowed my eyes at Tony.

"Whats wrong, kitty?" he cooed in a baby voice as he walked over and sat beside Ziva.

He gently reached out to pet me and I quickly put that to a stop.

I let my claws slide out as I swiped at him with a his. My claws barely touched him enough to draw blood, but I knew that they had touched him enough to draw a little.

"Don't touch me," I hissed at him as I swiped at him.

He pulled back with a his of pain.

"Are you alright?" Ziva asked with slight concern as he cradled his hand closely and inspected it.

"Yeah, but I'm bleeding," he said as he studied the scratch I gave him.

"Baby," I meowed as I was finally able to jump out of Ziva's grasp.

I landed on the hardwood floor with a soft "thud" before I raised my tail and lifted my nose into the air, then I padded off toward the book case where I made my way to the very top and curled up against the wall.

Both of them were too distracted by Tony's "wound" to notice.

"Thanks, babe," he said when Ziva put a band-aid on the scratches.

Tony smirked at her and leaned forward, closing his eyes and pursing his lips as he leaned in to her. She had been standing with her back against the wall when she was putting the band-aid on him and she still hadn't moved.

I watched with a mixture of emotions, hurt, betrayal, anger, sadness and confusion as he got closer.

Suddenly, she put her hands on his chest and stopped him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with confusion.

"Sorry, I am just not in the mood," she told him.

Tony leaned back and put on a pout.

"Your never in the mood, I mean I know we got together pretty soon after Abby died, but come on babe, I thought you would be over that by now," he whined.

Ziva looked slightly offended and I leaned forward with interest at what she would say next.

"What makes you think I would be over her dying by now?" she asked in offence.

"Well lets face it, she wasn't exactly nice to you," he said with a smug smirk as he thought he proved his point.

"That was years ago, Tony," she said loudly.

Tony seemed to notice that he made a mistake as he put his hands up in defense.

"Look, I'm sorry, lets forget about this, do you want to watch a movie?" he asked with his best charming smile.

"I would rather not, I would rather you just leave now," Ziva sighed as she tried to compose herself by walking away.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her and she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. It took everything I had not to leap off of the top of the bookshelf and attack him.

"Come on, its just one movie," he whined.

"That is what you always say, but that one movie always leads to you trying to have sex with me halfway through it," Ziva objected.

"Well I don't see what the big deal is, we already had sex once, ever since you won't put out," he whined.

I felt my blood boil at the mention of this.

"I was vulnerable and distraught at the time, Tony, Abby had just died and I had not been thinking clearly, otherwise, we would never have had sex at all," Ziva pointed out.

"Oh yeah you really missed her at the time, you showed it by having sex the night of her funeral, now that's one way to show that you miss someone," he said with frustration and sarcasm.

I felt a pang of hurt stab at my heart at the mention of this, but I quickly forgot about it.

Ziva slapped him. Hard. The sound it made as the back of her hand connected with his cheek rang throughout the room.

I stood up with shock as she did this.

"You do not know a damn thing, DiNozzo. Just shut up!" she yelled as tears ran down her face.

He looked back at her with a fierce look as he suddenly ripped her forward by her wrist so that she was against him, he then shoved her firmly onto the floor.

"You little, bitch, your not the only one who lost her, but you mope around like you are the only one. I miss her too, much more than you ever will, she was my best friend," he said through gritted teeth and I felt hurt and anger mix in my heart.

I felt hurt for him, I didn't realize that he was so hurt by it. I was also angry though, that he had thrown Ziva.

I was torn between attacking him and running to him.

Eventually I decided on a third option.

I jumped off of the top of the book shelf and stumbled for a moment due to the impact on my small body, then I trotted over to Ziva and nuzzled her cheek with a mew.

"I am alright," she said through tears as she sat up and crossed her legs before picking me up and cradling me tightly against her chest.

Tony sat down cross legged in front of her and watched us through sad eyes.

"You put Abby's bracelet on her," he said as he observed us.

"Yes, you were right, she really does remind me of Abby," Ziva said with a sniffle and I couldn't help but press up closer to her as I tried to comfort her.

"That or it really is her," he said as he wiped a tear away.

Ziva stayed silent as she looked down at me with sad and joyful eyes, I hoped the joy in her eyes was for me.

"I'm sorry I pushed you and I'm sorry I wouldn't let you go," he apologized with a sniffle.

I meowed and reached up at her with my paw, trying to look as cute as I could so that she would smile.

It worked and I got a little laugh out of her as well.

"I am sorry I hit you," she apologized as well.

"Abby?" he asked and I turned my head to look at him to confirm his suspicion.

He smiled his old goofy smile and he looked fondly at me through sad eyes.

"Sorry I moved in on your girl," he joked.

I hissed then purred to let him know that there were no hard feelings as long as the relationship ended.

"I am sorry, Tony, but now that I know that she is back and that she is alive, I can not be in a relationship, it would feel wrong," Ziva explained as she finally looked at him.

"I understand, she really loved you, you know that?" he asked with a smug smirk at me, though he was talking to Ziva.

I knew he was trying to embarrass me.

I remember I would take her out to lunch and she would ramble about you for hours," he laughed and growled in a warning as Ziva laughed along.

"Oh really now, please tell me more," Ziva teased along as she looked down at me.

"She used to tell me about how beautiful you were and how you had done something on a case that she found particularly smart," he continued.

After they laughed he opened his mouth to say something else I bounded out of Ziva's lap and ran at him. I skidded to a stop in front of him and stood on my hind legs so that I could reach up and place a paw gently on his mouth to signal that I didn't want him to say anymore.


	7. A Fun Day

**Sorry it has taken so long for this next chapter, I have had some rough stuff going on lately, but here it is.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_After they laughed he opened his mouth to say something else I bounded out of Ziva's lap and ran at him. I skidded to a stop in front of him and stood on my hind legs so that I could reach up and place a paw gently on his mouth to signal that I didn't want him to say anymore._

* * *

"What is she doing?" Tony laughed as he and Ziva observed me.

I ignored them, I was intent on the spider crawling across the floor in front of me.

"So you think you can enter my domain, do you?" I meowed at it as I crouched down and readied myself to leap for it.

"She's hunting," Ziva laughed as she looked on.

"Well think again!" I meowed as I leaped forward with my paws landing right in front of it before I leaped back and crouched down again.

"This is to cute," Tony said as he pulled out his phone and started to record me.

"Aha! I had you scared, didn't I? I had you thinking your life was over!" I continued to meow in my funny voice.

"I won't kill you, not yet," I meowed as I lashed my tail back and forth.

It was now turned my way and we both waited for the other to make the next move.

It lurched forward and I stumbled back with a frightened hiss.

"Alright that is enough," I heard Ziva say as suddenly a piece of tissue squashed my playmate.

I looked up with confusion and slight hurt at Ziva as she walked away and put the tissue in the trash bin.

"You killed my friend," I mewed.

She ignored me and walked back over to the counter where Tony stood on the other side.

"So when are you going to bring her to work with you, its been a week since you last brought her," Tony said.

This was true, Ziva hadn't brought me back to NCIS with her, she had kept me cooped up in this house.

"First you kill my friend, then you ignore me, how dare you woman," I thought in my funny evil voice.

"No matter! I shall get revenge!" I thought to myself as I sneaked over under the chair so that couldn't see me.

"I don't know, I just don't want her to pull another stunt and another thing is that she is so small and tiny that I am afraid that she will either get lost or she will be stolen," Ziva said as she crossed her ankles and leaned against the counter on one elbow.

"I don't really think she will pull that bad of a stunt again and I don't think you need to worry about losing her," Tony pointed out.

"That's right my pray, keep talking," I thought as I slowly crept forward in a crouch.

"Why shouldn't I worry about losing her?" Ziva asked.

I crept slightly closer with my eyes locked on the end of her sweatpants, that was my target.

"Because she is stuck to your side at all times, Ziva, she goes into every room in the house with you, she even waits outside of the bathroom door when you use the bathroom," Tony smirked.

Ziva rolled her eyes and I bunched my muscles as I readied myself to leap.

"It is not that bad, Tony. She is not stuck to my hip, AH!" she yelped as I latched myself to her leg.

She looked down at me with shock and I looked up at her with the best smirk I could make as a cat.

Ziva looked at Tony out of the corner of her eye with a look that said, 'fine you've got me'.

"See," he pointed out with a smug smirk.

I used that moment to climb up her clothing I made it up to her shirt when she detached me from her shirt and cradled me on my back in her arms like a baby.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"I'm playing, I'm a kitten, what else am I supposed to do?" I meowed.

"Mmmm... Are you hungry sweetheart?" she asked as she pet the fur in between my ears.

I suddenly became away of my very empty stomach.

"Yes," I meowed hoping that she would understand.

"Alright, lets get you something to eat," she said as she put me down and got a bowl.

I watched as she started to get the milk out again when she suddenly stopped mid way in getting the milk out of the fridge.

"Don't stop now, I'm hungry and I can't get it myself," I meowed loudly and impatiently.

She put the milk back and I felt my heart sink.

"What are you doing, feed me woman!" I meowed with a little hop toward her to prove my point.

"Just a moment, Abby," she said as she pulled out a bin that I recognized as the one that held the leftover chicken.

"Oh I see," I meowed as I walked around her impatiently.

She warmed it back up in the microwave and put some of it in the bowl along with a bowl of water.

I bit into a piece of chicken and found that I should have let it cool.

I let it go and shook my head back and forth as I backed away a bit with a small hurt mew.

"Awww, poor baby, is it too hot?" Ziva cooed as she sat down on the floor and scooped me up into her arms.

"Awww, did she burn herself?" Tony asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah, she did," she answered him as she waited for me to stop shaking my head.

I finally stopped shaking my head, but the roof of my mouth still burned painfully.

"Here let me cool it down a bit," she said as she set me down and picked up the bowl before blowing on it.

When she set it back down and I bit into it, it was now at a much more comfortable eating temperature.

* * *

I awoke on the couch at the sound of the door shutting.

I looked up at Ziva as she walked over to the couch.

"Tony, just left, I am going to take a shower before bed do you want to go out?" she asked as she opened the back door that led to a large backyard that was surrounded by a wooden fence.

The backyard was decorated with trees, flowers, shrubs, bushes, and even a fishpond that had a stone bridge over a small part that connected to another small part of the pond.

No one knew that Ziva really loved to garden and her backyard was the perfect place for a cat to play.

I leaped off the couch and padded outside as she shut the door behind her and headed toward the bathroom.

It was times like this that I wish I was still a human so that I could try to work up the nerve to join her in that shower.

I shook away the thought and bounded over to the stone bridge at the other end of the yard.

There I leaned down and pawed at the water for a moment, making the fish scatter than regroup.

I quickly got board of that and I ran to the fence where I climbed up and sat on top of it, looking around at the houses that weren't particularly close to her house.

I looked up and saw that the moon was full and the sky was clear of clouds so that I could see almost every star in the sky.

"Holy cow, Abby?" I looked down to see a pure black cat with dazzling green eyes.

"Phoebe?" I asked in wonder.

"Macie, come look at who I found," she called over her shoulder.

"Who is it, Phoebe?" the Siamese meowed as she bounded up to her friend.

"Its that little kitten, the one that was with Rustic, remember?" Phoebe said.

"Oh, yeah! Abby, right?" Macie said as she looked up with her own dazzling blue eyes.

"Yes, how is Rustic?" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh he's good, we see him now and then again," Macie said.

"So hows the search for your family going?" Phoebe asked.

Macie looked at her friend with narrowed eyes as she kept her claws in and hit her friend with her paw.

Phoebe looked at her friend with slight offence.

"What?" she whined.

"That's a sensitive topic, if she wanted to talk about that, then she would have brought it up," Macie said through clenched teeth.

Phoebe opened her mouth to make a quick retort when suddenly I heard Ziva call out.

"Abby!" she called.

"I have to go, that's the woman I was looking for. It was nice to see you guys," I meowed as I stood up.

"Bye Abby, we'll tell Rustic we saw you," they said together.

I ran inside with a meow as I leaped inside.

"Well someone is ready to go to bed," she said as she shut the door.

"You have no idea," I meowed as I went down the hall and sat in front of her closed bedroom door.

"Alright, Abby, time for bed," she said as she opened the door and turned on the light.

I bounded across the room and jumped onto the bed before curling up on the foot of the bed and closing my eyes.

I heard her cross the room, turn on the lamp by her bed, cross the room again and shut off the light, before she came back to her bed, got under the covers, and turned out the lamp.

"Good night, Abby," she said as she turned on her side.

I jumped up and padded across the bed until I was behind her.

I placed a paw on her shoulder and she laid on her back again as she looked at me with confusion.

I stepped up on her stomach and curled up there.

She rested one hand beside me and the other on my back.

"Good night," I meowed before closing my eyes.


	8. Check Up

**I really should be studying for my World History exam that I have tomorrow, but I am kinda putting it off for this, cause I kinda want to finish it so I can start posting chapters for the Dirty Paws sequel.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_She rested one hand beside me and the other on my back._

_"Good night," I meowed before closing my eyes._

* * *

"Abby," I heard a familiar voice call to me as I slept.

I let out a grown and placed my paw over my nose.

"Come on, Abby, get up," the voice persisted and I felt something prod my side.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to the offender.

It was a reddish-brown cat with soft brown eyes.

"Kate?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Glad you recognized me, are you more awake now?" she asked as she sat back.

"Yes, why are you a cat?" I asked in confusion as I sat up.

"You seemed to be having fun so I decided to try it for a bit, although, I'm not alive like you," she explained.

I purred in amusement at my old friend, but her face suddenly grew serious and my purr ceased to exist.

"What's wrong, Kate?" I asked with concern.

"I have good news and bad news," she said calmly.

"Good news first please," I said with a flick of my tail.

"Good news is, that you will be able to return to your human form and live out your life with the woman you love," she said with a happy glint in her eyes.

I braced my self for the bad news, if the good news was that great, then the bad news had to be absolutely horrible.

"And the bad news," I said with caution.

"The bad news is, that to be able to gain your life back, you must first save a life and give your own while doing so," she said without looking at me.

She suddenly started to fade and I felt myself start to panic.

"Wait, Kate, what does that mean? Who's life do I have to save? How will I keep my life if I have to loose it?" I yelled as I felt something start to pull me away from her rapidly fading form.

"All will be revealed in due time, my dear friend," I heard her voice echo.

I jolted upright as I woke from my sleep.

I looked around and found that I was no longer sleeping on Ziva's stomach, I was sleeping at the very edge of the bed, I had almost fallen off.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out as I tried to regain my normal heart rate before I started to think about the dream.

* * *

I slowly followed Ziva to the door of the house, my tail trailing along behind me and my paws scuffling the hardwood floor as I walked.

"Why are you so tired?" she asked as she bent over and scooped me up before leaving the house.

I didn't make a noise I simply buried my face in between her arm and her breast, usually I would have enjoyed this much more and I would have felt like I was making a move on her, but I was too tired to care.

I had a horribly hard time falling back to sleep after my dream and the little that I did sleep, was filled with restless running as I tried to chase after my lost friend.

"Awww, poor baby," Ziva teased me.

I didn't lift my head, but I let the best growl I could muster.

"Oh, hush, you can sleep on the way to work," she said as she walked toward the car.

That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep again.

* * *

"Tony, hush," I heard Ziva hiss.

I didn't open my eyes as I awoke, I was much too comfy to wake up now.

I was laying in something warm and soft and it smelled softly of cinnamon and vanilla, just like Ziva. I inhaled deeply and I let out a deep content sigh as I tried to drift back to sleep.

"Why? She has been sleeping since you walked in and its been an hour and a half, that's like a full eight hours in cat time," Tony said loudly, causing me to be suddenly jolted back to awareness when I had been on the verge of sleep.

"Tony, cats sleep mostly during the day, they play more at night, we are lucky she has been as active as she has been," Ziva hissed at him.

"Well that's stupid," he said and suddenly it got very quiet, way to quiet.

I felt my fur stand on end when all I could hear was McGee typing away on his computer.

My muscles tensed under my fur as I readied myself for an attack.

"Tony, don't!" I heard Ziva say just before I felt something that wasn't welcomed touch my back.

No matter how much I had prepared myself for an attack, I still wasn't ready for it and it still almost made me jump out of my fur.

I leaped up as fast as I could and sped past Tony and I ran in a random direction as my rational brain turned off and animal instinct took over.

* * *

When my rational thoughts returned, I found myself hidden in a pair of unused blue scrubs and as I looked through a crack in between the cloths I found that I was in the autopsy room.

I didn't know how I had got there, but I briefly remembered somehow getting into the elevator and hearing multiple people gasp in shock and one woman let out a random shriek in fear which had only fueled her animal instinct to flee.

_"Stupid, Tony,"_ I thought as I peered through the crack in the scrubs.

Suddenly, the sliding glass door opened and I tried to burrow deeper into the scrubs.

"Well then, lets get started," I heard a familiar voice that filled my heart with warmth and joy say.

"First we prepare," I heard the beloved man say as I heard him shuffle around.

I didn't expect something to grab me then suddenly let me go with a soft gasp.

"What do we have here?" I heard him ask as he slowly lifted the top part of my little hiding place up, revealing me.

"Well hello there," he said with a kind smile.

"Hello, Ducky," I purred with delight at the sight of my very dear friend.

"You must be the new cat that Ziva has gotten, I believe that she said she did name you Abby after all," he said with a slight look of concentration as he tried to remember.

He gently picked me up and placed me on one of the empty autopsy tables.

The metal was cold under my paws and I shifted from side to side for a few moments as I tried to get used to its cold bite.

Ducky pulled a chair over and he sat down in front of me.

"Well, Ziva told me she planned on bringing you down here so I could do a check up on you, but since your down here already, I'll just do it now," he said with a smile as he slipped on some gloves.

I purred and I jumped away playfully when he reached for me.

He smiled and I swiped at his hand playfully without my claws out.

He laughed and we played like this for a few minutes until he got a hold on me and sat me down in front of him.

He smiled with amusement as he shined a light in my eyes and then looked into my ears.

"I can see why she named you after our dear Abigail," he said as he examined each paw as he pressed slightly to get each claw to come out.

"You have the same playfulness and the same gentleness at the same time. You also have the same shocking green eyes, but another reason why she may have named you after our beloved Abby, is because how much she misses her," I tilted my head slightly at him, as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"She was completely broken when Abby died, she felt her death deeply. Ziva has lost so much and then she looses the one person she felt she couldn't live without," he paused for a moment before returning to his examination.

"No one should ever loose that person, we all felt Abby's death deeply, I had to examine her body unfortunately, because she worked at NCIS. Ziva came down to see her, unfortunately though, I couldn't just cover Abby's wound like most who come to rest in this morgue, no, her wounds covered her from head to toe. I lied to Ziva for the first time, the night after Abby's death after I examined her and right after she got out of the hospital," he said with sadness in his eyes.

He took a deep breath before he continued as a now bare hand rested on the table with me.

"I told her that Abigail was killed on impact, the truth is that I found evidence that proved she had been awake once after impact, she had felt pain, she saw her death before she met it, I can only imagine what our poor Abigail felt and thought," he said before he broke off and I saw tears run down his face as he sobbed.

I felt my heart drop and I placed one paw on top of the one that was resting on the autopsy table with me, and I waited, I waited for him to be done grieving, I waited for him to stop crying, I waited for him to stop hurting for me, but I quickly realized that he would never stop hurting for me, not until I could tell him what I saw, felt and thought that fateful night.

After a while he stopped crying and he just pet me while I purred.

We were interrupted after a while though.

"Ducky have you seen- Oh thank God," Tony said as he walked in.

He opened his phone and pressed a few numbers before pressing it to his ear.

"Ziva, I found her. Down in autopsy. Alright," he said before he hung up the phone.

"She is on her way," he walked toward me and picked me up with both hands so that my feet were dangling.

"Abby, you need to stop causing trouble at work, it makes it so Ziva can't do her work," he said in a mocking stern voice.

"I was sleeping, its your fault I ran off, so technically you caused trouble," I meowed.

Suddenly the door opened again.

"Tony, do not hold her like that, she does not like to be held like that," Ziva said as she took me from Tony's hands and cradled me in her arms.

"Yeah, Tony," I meowed at him.

He pointed a finger in my face quickly and I pressed against Ziva as much as I could.

"I don't need your input," he said with a smirk.

Ziva smacked the offending finger away and moved around him.

"Thank you for finding her Ducky," Ziva thanked him.

I meowed my thanks as well.

"It was no problem, I gave her a quick check up as well," he said with a smile.

"How is she?" Ziva asked with slight concern and worry.

"She is a perfectly healthy little cat," he assured her


	9. Lesson Learned

**I'm sorry if this chapter is complete crap, I didn't have anything planned for this chapter I just wanted to get another chapter up.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"How is she?" Ziva asked with slight concern and worry._

_"She is a perfectly healthy little cat," he assured her._

* * *

I purred as Ziva pet me while I laid on her desk with my front paws tucked under me.

I closed my eyes and listened to the commotion around me. The sound of keys being mashed while people typed words into a computer, the sound of people taking sips of their coffee, the sound of people exchanging words or softly mumbling to themselves.

Abby never knew that one living being could hear so much and still not go mad. Abby found that she had a pounding headache and she felt her heart start to beat faster as her hearing range expanded once more.

Abby listened to as even more sound was brought into her head. She heard the sound of cars pulling into the NCIS parking zone, she listened to the sound of engines and keys jingling. Abby felt her heart start to pound even harder as the sound made her panic anymore.

_"Focus on one thing, Abby," _a soothing voice said and Abby cringed at one more sound being added to the chaos around her.

Abby jumped slightly when Ziva's hand softly stroked her again.

Abby opened her eyes and looked to Ziva looking at her with concern.

Abby stood up and jumped down off the desk, she felt Ziva's eyes follow her as she slowly made her way to the stairs before bounding up them.

From the top floor Abby looked down through the bars at Ziva who was looking up at her with curiosity and concern.

Abby let out a small and pitiful mew, hoping that Ziva would come to her.

With that Abby sat back and tried to block out all of the noise as the woman started to come toward her.

When Ziva made it to Abby she didn't reach for her she just waited as the little kitten stood back up.

She followed Abby as she went over to the m-tac door and sat down before looking up at Ziva and letting out another pitiful mew.

Ziva made a cooing noise as she bent down and picked the little black, grey, and white cat and cradled her in her arms.

Ziva let her eye be scanned and walked into the dark room that wasn't being used for once.

Abby sighed with relief at the lack of light, it made her head feel a little better, but the noise was still there.

Ziva set Abby onto one of the cushioned seats and she pet the poor kitten for a few moments before she placed a kiss in between Abby's ears.

"Feel better, baby," Ziva said with a few last pets before she left Abby to herself in the dark room.

Abby closed here eyes and tucked her front paws under herself again.

Abby tried to desperately block out the noise, but the harder she tried the louder things seemed to get.

_"Focus on one thing, Abby,"_ the voice came again.

Abby opened her eyes to see the faded figure of a brown cat with surprisingly familiar eyes. They were so close to matching Ziva's exactly, but there was just a small difference, the eyes were a slightly darker shade, but only slightly.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't need another sound added to the noise I am hearing, so please don't talk to me," Abby meowed harshly.

_"I am trying to help you control the noise, you have to focus on one thing and the sound of that one thing,"_ the male cat said.

"Easier said then done," Abby said in a pained voice.

_"Just try to do it,"_ he meowed as he leaped up on the seat and sat in front of her.

"There's so much to noise, I don't know what to focus on," Abby meowed with a cringe as she heard a car honk loudly.

_"How about focusing on my sister's heartbeat, focus on the sound her heart beating in her chest, the one thing that is keeping her alive,"_ he meowed calmly.

"Wait, sister? Ari?" Abby opened her eyes that are filled with pain.

"_Yes, now don't focus on who I am, focus on her heartbeat, focus on the area that is solely around her, focus only on the noises she makes," _ he said with a certain urgency behind calm words.

Abby closed her eyes and tried to desperately to find the familiar sound.

_"Use your other senses as well, expand the sense of smell and sight, but keep your eyes closed,"_ he said calmly.

Abby clenched her eyes tightly shut and she tried her hardest to expand her sense of smell, she tried to find the scent of vanilla mixed with cinnamon, she soon located the smell and suddenly she saw the fuzzy shape of the woman talking on the phone at her desk.

_"Good, now you have to try to see and hear her, when you hear the noises she makes, lock onto those noises and block everything else out,"_ he advised.

"I'm trying," Abby said in a strained voice.

Abby watched as the sight became less fuzzy before returning to the same fuzzy image and finally she heard that wonderful voice, as soon as Abby heard the voice the image became permanently less fuzzy and a tiny bit of the noise got quieter.

Abby listened again and waited for the chance to lock on to her voice.

Abby found the voice and she locked onto it, Abby saw the image becoming clearer and the noises started to slowly go away until she could only hear the noises coming from Ziva and she could see the woman talking on the phone with someone who would be a link to the suspect.

"How is this possible?" Abby asked in wonder with her eyes still closed as she watched the woman work.

_"You have senses that are not possible for most living beings, normal cats don't hear all of that, they don't smell all the things you can and they can't see with their eyes closed. They can't expand there senses, but you have the ability to do this, for a reason, but now they are starting to backfire on you, if you don't control the senses or learn to control them, they will destroy them, keep practicing by focusing on one thing, focus on the sight of it, the sounds it makes and the smell it has," _he explained.

"Thank you," Abby meowed quietly as she felt him start to leave.

_"You are welcome, use what I have taught you when the time comes,"_ he said.

Abby flicked the tip of her tail with a small bit of annoyance, there was another piece of advice that she didn't understand.


	10. Long Day

**I know that cats don't go into heat this early, but I just had the idea and I couldn't stop the idea from bugging me unless I wrote it down.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"You are welcome, use what I have taught you when the time comes,"_ _he said._

_Abby flicked the tip of her tail with a small bit of annoyance, there was another piece of advice that she didn't understand._

* * *

It had been a two weeks since Ari had taught me to control my senses and I had been practicing every day, but today, I just didn't feel like practicing.

I felt like sleeping, but I was extremely wide awake, I was very easily irritated and at the same time I just wanted to be with Ziva. I wanted to be as close to her as possible and when she would leave a room and I hadn't noticed, I would meow loudly for her until she came back.

I knew what was happening when it had first started this morning, I was a cat, I was going into heat for the first and hopefully last time.

I was broken from my thoughts when I realized that Ziva was not in the living room getting her things around anymore.

I faintly heard the sound of the shower water running though and with a loud meow I jumped off of the couch and started toward the bathroom, letting out a loud meow every few paw steps.

I cracked open the bathroom door and squeezed my way through before I sat down with my tail neatly wrapped around my paws, in the middle of the bathroom.

I looked around with wonder, out of all the time I had spent with Ziva, I had never been in her bathroom.

Ziva must have gotten the feeling that she wasn't alone in the bathroom cause she peaked her head out of the shower curtain, when she saw me she raised one eyebrow with a not impressed expression on her face.

I meowed and I padded up to the edge of the tub that she was standing in.

I placed my two front paws on the edge of the tub as I stood up on my hind paws.

I wasn't being a perv in fact I was simply looking around the shower, I didn't seek out and pause at any moment to admire the naked woman in front of me.

I wanted to save that for when I was human.

Ziva net down in front of me with on arm holding her breast to her and covering them.

"What are you doing, silly girl?" she asked with an amused smile.

I could tell that she knew I wasn't checking her out.

"I missed you," I meowed as I sniffed at her nose.

I was surprised when she reached for me and pulled me tightly against her.

She then sat back in the shower and I immediately got soaked.

"Ziva, this isn't right, cats don't get wet for a reason," I meowed loudly as I pressed against the top of her breast with my front paws in my attempt to get away.

Ziva started making cooing noises and I calmed down a bit, but I still wasn't happy about getting all wet, even if it meant that Ziva was holding me while she was naked and soaked to the bone by water.

I let out a loud meow before I jumped out of her arms, but I stayed in the shower, just to humor her.

I tried to curl up in a spot that was slightly dryer then the rest of the tub, but Ziva quickly pulled me back into the water.

I let out a loud meow of distress as she did this.

"Oh, Abby, hush, if you would groom yourself like a normal cat, then we wouldn't be in this position, but no, you have to be stingy and you refuse to groom yourself," Ziva taunted as she held me under the water and grabbed the shampoo.

"Look here, woman, even I don't know where I have been, there is no way I am grooming my fur when I don't know where its been," I hissed in return.

"Excuses, excuses," Ziva said as she started to rub the shampoo into my fur.

"Let me go, woman," I growled as I tried to get away, but Ziva pulled me back into the water each time.

"Stay still, I am not bringing you into work tomorrow, unless you smell nice," Ziva said as she concentrated on washing me while I struggled.

"Why do I need to smell nice, who the Hell is going to be sniffing my fur?" I meowed in distress.

"Abigail, if you do not stop, you are not sleeping in the bed when we get out of the shower," Ziva threatened me as I continued to struggle.

I froze in mid-struggle and I slowly looked back at Ziva through narrowed green eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," I meowed at her.

"That's what I thought," Ziva said as she continued to massage the shampoo into my fur.

I didn't protest or struggle the rest of the time, I allowed Ziva to mold and massage my body as she washed my fur.

Ziva started to wash her own hair and body, but she would notice that I would get nervous in the water and every once and a while she would stroke my fur to calm me down.

I let out a loud meow of relief when Ziva shut off the water.

Ziva stepped out and I found that I couldn't move, I felt a little too cold to get out of the ball I was wrapped into.

"Alright baby," Ziva said after she wrapped herself up in a towel and she reached for me with another towel.

I continued to shake as Ziva held me close and walked us both back to the bedroom.

"I'll be right back," Ziva said to me as she placed me in the towel on the bed before she left to get dressed.

Ziva came back in a small night gown and she picked me up once more.

"Awww, my poor Abby, things just keep getting worse and worse for you, don't they?" Ziva cooed to me.

"Yes," I meowed pitifully.

Ziva laughed before she started the list as she sat down with me in her lap.

"First you pass on, then you come back as a cat, then you learn that Tony and I took part in sexual relations, then you go into heat, then you have to take a shower," Ziva said the last part with and amused smile.

"I know, my life has become one big clusterfuck," I meowed loudly as Ziva continued to try to dry me off.

"Why do cats have to meow so loudly when they go into heat?" Ziva complained with a bit of annoyance.

"Because we want to be heard," I meowed loudly.

"Alright, I think your dry enough, time for bed," Ziva sighed as she took me off of her lap and set me on the bed before she threw the towel in the dirty laundry and climbed under the blanket before she turned off the light.

I watched as Ziva got settled in before I hoped up next to her and I waited for the her breathing to slow and become even, I had an idea and I planned to test it out just like any good scientist would.

I lightly pressed my nose to Ziva's temple and I closed my eyes as I waited for sleep to consume me.

* * *

I re-opened my eyes to see that my plan had worked.

The world I was in now was not my dream wold, this was someone else's dream world.

It was a field of tall golden grass, it was just barely taller than I was, and wild flowers grew all around. The wind was blowing, making the grass sway, but it was still warm enough to make me feel at peace and the sky around me was the color of the sunset. I took note that there was few trees, but the trees had vines and flowers as well as birds in them, this was a perfect place for a cat to play, complete with a small stream that went into a puddle sized pond that had beautiful shiny fish in it.

I was ripped out of my thoughts by the sound of a twig cracking behind me, I whipped around and readied myself for an attack.

"Who are you?" came a very familiar voice and I relaxed at hearing it.

"Ziva?" I called out.

It was silent for a few moments, then a her voice broke the silence once more.

"Abby is that really you?" came Ziva's voice again, it sounded closer this time and it was filled with hope and nervousness.

"The one and only," I said as my tail curled and uncurled with happiness.

A brown flash shot out from the tall grass around and I quickly found myself being pinned to the ground on my back, all the while, the cat on top of me was nuzzling my fur.

I purred along with the cat on top of me.

"I missed you so much,"Ziva said as she let me up, I could here the sadness mixed in with joy in Ziva's voice.

"I missed you too," I said as I got up.

Ziva looked at me with wonder and love and deep sadness.

I gave her a kind look before i padded up to the cat and licked her cheek.

"Don't be sad, love, I'm here now, I'm back," I meowed softly to her.

Ziva buried her face in my chest fur and she lifted her left paw so that it was on my left shoulder leaving her right paw to hang slightly above the ground.

"You have no idea how much I missed you and I know your back now, but you have to understand, its just not the same," Ziva said through teary eyes.

I decided then to make use of the fact that I was talking to Ziva in her dreams.

I started to shift both of our bodies, but Ziva didn't seem to notice, so I continued.

"I know its not the same, but maybe this is a bit better?" I asked when I finished shifting our bodies and I wrapped my arms around Ziva's waist now that we were human and I was holding Ziva up.

Ziva looked up at me as I held her close, it didn't faze her that neither of us were clothed and it didn't really bother me.

Ziva cupped my cheek and she led my mouth down to her own.

I let out a moan as soon as our lips touched, after a few minutes of letting our lips dance together I pulled back far enough to look into Ziva's eyes.

"You have no idea, how long I have wanted to do that," I said with a slight smile.

Ziva smiled back as she caressed my cheek with her left hand and she played with the hair on the back of my neck with her right.

"Almost as long as I have?" Ziva laughed.

"Longer," I said with a content smile.

"Impossible, I have wanted to do that since the day we had met," Ziva argued.

I smirked and fell back as I held Ziva tightly to me.

We landed with me on my back and Ziva lying contently on top of me.

"I have waited to kiss your lips my whole life, I knew that someone was out their, but everyone I came across, I knew that they weren't the person I was meant to be with, then I met you and I just knew, that you were the person I had been waiting for," I said with an amused smile.

Ziva wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Sweet talker," she whispered.

I cupped Ziva's cheek and forced her to look at me.

"I mean every word I said," I said to her with a kind smile.

Ziva smiled and she leaned down and kissed me again.

Our lips locked and I felt like the luckiest woman alive.

I felt her tears fall on my face and I knew it was due to her finally being able to kiss me after she believed she had lost me forever.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

Ziva let out a sob and I held her tightly to me as she buried her face in my neck.

I suddenly felt a horrible guilt for something that was completely out of my control, I felt guilt for dying and leaving her to face the world on her own. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"You slept with, Tony," I said as if I had just realized it.

Ziva's body went rigid and her sobs stopped.

I heard her sniffle as she pulled back far enough to look at me with a confused, slightly hurt and guilty face.

"Huh?" she asked as if she hadn't heard me right.

I rolled over and pinned her to the soft, lush ground beneath us as I looked down at her with what I hoped was an emotionless expression.

"You slept with, Tony, the night of my funeral," I said to her.

She suddenly became nervous.

"Abby, I didn't plan on sleeping with him, it sorta just happened, I can explain," she started to stammer out.

I felt jealousy stir in my chest at the thought that he got to touch her body twice and I had never been able to touch her body.

She continued to stammer out what was supposed to be an explanation when I suddenly cut her off.

"Did you like it?" I asked as I felt my nose wrinkle slightly with disgust.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you like it? Be honest with me," I pleaded with her.

Her face filled with relief as she started to shake her head.

"No, he reached his peak of pleasure, but I didn't I was too busy thinking about what you would have done differently and crying about the fact that it was him touching me and not you," she explained.

"But it was consensual?" I asked as if I was interrogating her.

"Completely, so much was going on in my head, I cried throughout the whole thing because it was the night of your funeral and all I could think about was you, he cried for you later when he thought I was sleeping, we both kind of used it as a distraction, it worked for a little bit for him, it didn't work at all for me," Ziva explained.

I leaned down and kissed her lips softly and I let my body fully relax on hers for the first time, finally, she seemed to realize the position we were in and she tore our lips apart to let out a moan.

I looked at her with confusion when she tore out lips apart.

She must have known why I was confused cause she quickly gave me an answer to my silent question.

"I want you to hear me," she whispered into my ear and I felt my heart stop for a moment when she said this.

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound ripped us both out of the dream.

I opened my eyes when I heard her groan with anger and frustration.

I watched as she grabbed the alarm clock and for a moment, I thought she was going to throw it, but she slammed it back down on her night stand.

I huffed a bit in laughter at my love's frustration.

Ziva hipped her head around, her curls flying as she did, and she pointed her finger in my face with a look of anger.

"Hush you, its not funny," she said sternly before she jumped out of bed and stomped off so that she could get ready for work.


	11. She Misses Me

**Sorry its been so long since I last updated, I kind of lost inspiration for this story, but, I'm back now so hopefully I'll update more often.**

**If you read, please review**

* * *

_Ziva hipped her head around, her curls flying as she did, and she pointed her finger in my face with a look of anger._

_"Hush you, its not funny," she said sternly before she jumped out of bed and stomped off so that she could get ready for work._

* * *

Waiting for Ziva to get ready for work, usually didn't take very long, but after the events that took place this morning, she was frazzled and a little air-headed. This was a rare sight to see indeed.

I tipped my head to the side as Ziva stopped on her journey through the house and looked back and forth, before she headed in off in one direction. I watched for a little longer as she continued this routine before I turned away from her and watched raindrops race each other down the window. Rain always made me calmer, it allowed me to think, thunder on the other hand, well that was a whole other story.

"Abby!" I heard her shout from down the hallway as she quickly made her way into the living room, which was where I was.

"What?"

She looked to me, before she walked over and scooped me up.

"There, now we can go."

She spoke more to herself than to me.

* * *

After the terrifying car ride over to NCIS headquarters, I found myself tucked into the warm confides of Ziva's jacket. The only problem was, that I was tucked perfectly between her and her jacket so that I felt every step she took.

I couldn't complain though, I wasn't getting wet and Ziva was keeping me warm.

_"Things could be worse,"_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I felt a cold drop of water fall in between Ziva and her hoodie, and land on the center of my nose.

I shivered and shook my head, before letting out a sneeze.

_"I had to think that,"_ I scolded myself.

I felt cold air start to seep through the bottom of Ziva's hoodie as she opened it and pulled me out, then she pressed me tightly to her chest as she stepped onto the elevator. People stared at me out of the corner of their eyes, it was strange to see an animal in NCIS.

I looked from person to person with curiosity until I found a woman with a tissue in one hand and the hand of a small boy in the other. The boy couldn't have been older than three years of age and he sniffled every once in a while as he rubbed one eye and then the other, before repeating the cycle.

I felt my heart break for him, people who came to NCIS like that usually came to report a murder or a death. It was such a shame for children that small to lose someone that was close to their heart.

"Abby!" Ziva said as I leaped out of her arms and made my way between people and over to the little boy.

Ziva gave every one and apologetic look, but I didn't see it. I was too focused on the little blue eyed and brown haired boy. I sat in front of him and let out the sweetest meow I could muster while I curled my tail neatly around my paws.

He sniffled once more before he reached out and pet me with the hand that wasn't holding his mother's.

I purred and pressed my head against his hand, he gave me a small smile and continued to pet me.

When the elevator doors opened and people made their way out, I remained with the small boy, his mother and Ziva of course.

The mother bent down and picked me up before walking out of the elevator with the little boy in hand and waiting for Ziva.

Ziva stepped out and thanked her before taking me into her arms.

"No thank you, we needed something to cheer us up."

With one last smile she and her little boy walked away.

"That was very kind of you, Abby."

Ziva pet me with approval on her face as she walked over to her desk.

I purred in my delight of her praise

* * *

"Ziva, where's Abby?"

I faintly heard Tony through my sleep.

I felt Ziva roll her chair back so that Tony could see me curled up in her lap, sleeping without any disturbances.

"Now I may be a very tough man, but even I have to admit that is cute," Tony joked.

I felt Ziva chuckle lightly and roll back to her desk so that she could continue with her paperwork.

"I agree Tony, she is very cute."

I stretched, before purring and curling up tighter on her lap.

I felt her nails run soothingly through my fur and I let my back arch to meet her nails every time they fell upon me.

"Do you miss it?"

I felt confusion fill me at Tony's question and listened intently to their conversation.

"Miss what?"

Ziva's response was filled with confusion as well.

"Miss her being human."

"Ahhh... In short, yes. I do miss her being human, but I would rather have her back as a cat rather than not have her back at all."

"How about you me and Abby talk more about this at lunch, we could take her to the park?"

I felt myself tense, that sounded an awful lot like he was asking her out.

"Only if its not a date, Tony."

"No just as three friends," he quickly assured us both.

* * *

"I told you it would clear up," Tony laughed.

He was right, the rain had stopped and now the sun reflected off of the wet grass and everything seemed brighter and happier.

"Alright, you were right, Tony," Ziva said with a smile as she sat down on the blanket he had laid down.

I jumped out of her lap and onto the damp grass. I found a butterfly and pounced after it, chasing it about until I heard Ziva call after me.

"Abby, don't go to far."

I flicked my tail and waved off her warning, but I should have listened. Just as I was closing in on my pray, I heard of heavy breathing, behind me.

I slowly turned around to see large white paws and a lolling pink tongue. I slowly looked up as I got lower to the ground with my ears tucked tightly against my head in fear. I saw white and grey fur attached to pointed ears and bright blue eyes along with a fluffy white tail.

I whimper that was met with a sharp, high pitched bark. With a hiss I raced back toward Ziva.

I let out a loud wail as I launched myself onto her lap. Ziva, wrapped her arms around me protectively and turned away from the husky slightly so it had less chance of getting to me.

"I'm so sorry," came a female voice and suddenly the dog was yanked away.

It let out a series of whines and Ziva laughed as she turned back toward the woman.

"Its not funny!" I meowed as I burrowed deeper into her stomach.

"It is alright Abby," Ziva said soothingly as she pet my fur.

"I'm so sorry Ms. I promise he wouldn't have hurt her, he couldn't hurt a fly," she apologized profusely.

"It is fine, I understand he just wanted a someone to play with."

Soon after a few more apologies the lady left with her dog, but I kept myself tightly burrowed against Ziva's stomach.

"It is alright, Abby, that big mean dog is gone. I am here my sweet, I am here."

I let out a mew, but stayed burrowed tightly against her.

"I guess your going to stay like that," Ziva sighed.

"So, Ziva, back to our earlier conversation. You said in short, you miss her as a human, what's the long version?" Tony asked.

Ziva smiled and started running her nails through my fur to calm me.

"I miss her, being a human, yes. I miss having the possibility of telling her I like her and the possibility of pursuing a relationship with her after I tell her. I miss hugging her and feeling her arms wrapped around me. I miss so much about her being human, but I would rather have her back like this than not have her back at all," Ziva said with a frown that showed that she was close to tears.

Tony wrapped his arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"We'll work this out Ziver, we'll figure it out, we'll get Abby back don't you worry," he whispered comfortingly.

I looked up at her with hurt and pain. I had done this to her and I had no control over it.

Suddenly, Tony's phone went off. Tony checked it before he spoke.

"Its Gibbs, we've got a case."

With that Ziva picked me up and held me close to her chest, for once it was for her own comfort and not mine.


	12. That Hinky Feeling

**I'm really trying to finish this up so that I don't keep leaving you all hanging on this story, cause I have so many that I have left unfinished and I've decided to finish as many of them as I can.**

**Please, if you read, review?**

* * *

_"Its Gibbs, we've got a case."_

_With that Ziva picked me up and held me close to her chest, for once it was for her own comfort and not mine._

* * *

I found myself in the back of the teams weird little vehicle, resting on Ziva's lap like I usually did.

Ziva sat across from McGee and through the little window between the front and the back of the vehicle, I could see the back of Gibbs and Tony's head.

I gently and cautiously stood up on Ziva's lap and leaped up to the window, catching myself on it and gaining my balance before I dropped down in between the two senior agents.

"Hey, Abs," Tony said as he ran his hand through my fur.

I meowed and started to purr all the while pressing my head against his hand with affection.

The car suddenly shifted sharply, knocking me off of my paws and almost throwing me down by Tony's feet, but I was caught and held close by Tony's firm hands.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts from the haze I had been thrust into and I turned my head to Gibbs.

"I see your driving style still hasn't changed," I meowed at him.

Tony pet my head and smiled.

"You'll never get used to the way he and Ziva drive, will you?"

I shook my head again in another attempt to clear my head before I answered him.

"Nope."

The vehicle came to a screeching halt and if Tony hadn't been holding me, I would've had to start my journey back to my team all over again.

I meowed loudly in protest and Gibbs looked at me with slight shock as he turned the car off.

He quickly regained his composer and left the vehicle. Tony held me in his hand and exited the vehicle as well.

I leaped onto the ground with relief that finally I was out of the metal death trap and onto solid land. Safe, unmoving, solid land.

"Come on, Abby," Ziva said as she carried a bag into the house where the victim was lying dead somewhere inside.

I padded after her and stopped at the open door while she walked past me with confidence. I let my senses expand and I found that something gave me a horrible hinky feeling. Past the copper smell of blood and the disgusting scent of decomposition, there was a scent that was unfamiliar to me.

I stuck my head into the house, before I cautiously stepped into the house. I slowly padded past my team and to the stairs that led up onto another level of the house. Each step I took up the stairs, the more I felt like I was close to meeting something horrible that shouldn't be discovered. Something that was meant to be hidden.

I finally came to the top of the stairs, I followed the scent to find a door, it was cracked, just barely open, but enough that I was able to make a crack big enough for me to squeeze through. I found myself in front of another set of stairs, one that led up into a dark window that I knew, that if I was to go through it and enter the darkness, not only would I find myself in the attic, but I knew I would find whatever it was that was giving me this horrible hinky feeling that caused my fur to stand on end and made my flesh crawl.

I started up the stairs, each step I took made my stomach twist even tighter than before.

I stepped into the darkness and let my eyesight adjust so that I could see in the dark, even with a cats eyesight, I found the room dark and hard to see in.

I looked around, crouched low to the ground as I did. I started to take slow and cautious steps into the darkness, every step I took was slow and wary, but also cherished, for I knew the next one could be my last.

_"Damn it, why do I always let my curiosity rule me,"_ I scolded myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow shift, I quickly turned to see what it might be, but I saw nothing. I took a step in that direction and waited. When nothing moved I slowly progressed in the same direction as the feeling in my stomach twisted impossibly tighter.

I suddenly bumped into something with my nose, the unfamiliar sent now surrounded me and flooded my senses.

With a dizzy head, I backed up as I realized a few familiar traits to the claimer of the scent. It was human and it was alive, covered with the same blood that spilled out of the dead body that lay downstairs. I shook my head in attempt to clear my thoughts, before I arched my back and hissed loudly at the man in front of me.

"Shoo, shoo," he spoke quietly and desperately as he tried to wave me away.

I dug my claws into his hand and bit down as hard as I could.

He let out a hiss of pain and flung his hand to the side, effectively shaking me off and sending my flying into a pile of boxes causing them all to fall. I laid on my side pined down by a number of heavy things, the items where to heavy for me to move under, but I also hurt so much that I didn't dare try to move. I expanded my senses in a vain attempt to try to gain myself time to find him, telling myself that I could still win this battle. As I expanded my senses I heard multiple people shuffle before I heard Ziva speak.

"Abby?"


	13. Dazed and Scared

**I'm sorry if this seemed rush, but am really trying to finish this so I have less stories to worry about. I still have five stories to finish and I have started writing original stories on another website, so I have to worry about updating all of these stories, school work, personal problems, a book I have to get done by at least the 17th. So once again, I'm sorry if this seems rushed and crappy.**

**Please, if you read, review?**

* * *

_As I expanded my senses I heard multiple people shuffle before I heard Ziva speak._

_"Abby?"_

* * *

I listened in horror as she started to make her way up the first set of stairs before continuing to the second set.

I started to scramble through the pain I felt. I had to get up, she didn't know about the killer that was up here, she would come up here and be off her guard. She wouldn't notice him, I had to warn her!

She stepped up into the attic just as I finally squeezed myself out of the pile of heavy objects and boxes.

I could hear her cautiously making her way across the attic floor, but I also heard him move dangerously close to her. I looked around to see closed shades, with slight sunlight coming in between each individual shade.

I leaped forward, snagging the string with my claws.

I landed back on the ground as sunlight shined through, illuminating the room suddenly.

Ziva was shocked for a moment, then she heard him groan in pain as he covered his eyes with his hand.

Ziva spun around and round house kicked him back against the wall. He hit the wall with a thud, he looked up at her with anger in his eyes and her growled, before he charged at her.

Ziva sidestepped and pushed him so that he fell onto his hands and knees.

He looked up at the window that he now had a clear shot at. He scrambled forward, before he got to his feet and ran at the window with Ziva close on his heels, but she wasn't close enough.

With my last ounce of strength, I pushed myself forward and latched my claws onto the back of his neck, just as he leaped for the window.

He let out a cry of pain as he and I traveled through the window and fell through the air. We hit the ground with a thud. I released him and stumbled around a bit in a daze from the impact of how hard we hit the ground. It didn't seem to register in my mind that he was getting up and stumbling away, cursing as he went.

I shook my head repeatedly, trying to make sense of my thoughts, even though there were none. I stumbled about some more, swaying side to side and trying to stay on my feet. Through the daze I felt a pair of hands wrap there self around my stomach and lift me up. I felt like I was falling and I scrambled to try to get back on the ground until, I heard cooing and I felt myself being pressed tightly against someone.

I shook my head again still trying to make sense of the emptiness inside my head, but it didn't work. I felt my eyelids grow heavy as my stomach howled in pain and my head felt lighter than air. I didn't fight it as my eyes closed and I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

When I awoke, I was wrapped tightly in a soft bundle. I was wrapped too tightly for my liking and I was still dazed. In my state of mind, I started to panic and struggle against the blanket.

I heard the cooing noise once more as slight pressure was placed on me through the blanket. The blanket was removed from over my eyes and I looked around slowly letting my eyes adjust.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

I looked around for the voice to find a face I knew well, after a moment of letting my eyes adjust, her face became less blurry.

Her face was close to mine so I leaned forward and sniffed her nose before letting out a small meow.

She let out a cooing noise with a sympathetic smile.

"You poor thing."

I felt my eyelids start to droop once more and once again I didn't fight it as the darkness surrounded me again.

* * *

I awoke once more, this time the room was dark and I felt Ziva lying next to me, she was sound asleep, but something wasn't right.

I squeezed my way out of the blanket and stumbled off of the bed. Luckily, Ziva had left her door opened wide enough for me to squeeze through. I slowly stepped out into another part of the house that was equally as dark.

I cautiously padded my way into Ziva's living room, glass lay on the floor by her sliding glass door, it had broken, but it hadn't made a noise.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow move.


	14. Having Her

**So this is it, this is the last chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint any of you.**

**Please, if you read, review?**

* * *

_I cautiously padded my way into Ziva's living room, glass lay on the floor by her sliding glass door, it had broken, but it hadn't made a noise._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow move._

* * *

I continued on my way, acting as if I didn't see him. I padded into the kitchen and leaped onto the counter where Ziva's cell phone laid. I somehow was able to hit the number one on the keypad, knowing that it was speed dial for Gibb's number. He answered and I let out a meow into the phone, knowing that he would know something was wrong.

I leaped down from the counter, still trying to keep my composure, trying to trick him into thinking that I hadn't seen him. I pretended to make my way back to Ziva's room, but I detoured into the bathroom at the last second. He walked quietly past me unknowingly and slid into Ziva's room.

"No one sets eyes on me and lives to tell about it," I heard him grumble quietly.

I heard Ziva shift in her bed and I knew that she was now awake as well. I quietly slipped in behind him and skillfully climbed onto the dresser behind him without him hearing.

I waited for Ziva's unspoken signal, before I made my move. Ziva sat up suddenly and I let out a wicked screech as I launched forward and latched my claws tightly into his scalp and clawing at his neck with my hind legs.

He let out a yell of pain and tried to remove me, but I hung on tightly as Ziva grabbed her gun and ran to what I assumed was the kitchen. I held on as long as I could, trying to by her time as I moved around his body, clawing and biting as much of him as I could before he caught me by the scruff of my neck and through me against the wall.

I got up and stumbled a bit as he ran after Ziva, before I shook my head and ran after him, leaving bloody paw prints on the hardwood floor behind me.

He almost made it to Ziva who was sitting behind the counter with her sheets wrapped around her as she spoke quickly into the phone. I wrapped all four sets of my claws into his leg and bit down hard. He yelled out again and tried to remove me once more, but I maneuvered around his hands and climbed farther up his body, then repeating this again when he tried to grab me once more. I sunk my claws and teeth into him as many times as I could, finally swiping my claws across his face he threw me aside again.

I laid still for what seemed like years to me, but was only long enough for him to grapple with Ziva who was trying to fight with her gun and hold the sheet around her naked form. Due to the distraction of the sheet around her, he was able to get her gun away from her. She kicked him away so that he stumbled back, giving me enough time to get up and run around until I was behind her, hidden in the shadows. He stumbled a bit and regained his ground before he pointed his gun at her.

I took a running start and let out a loud battle screech again as I leaped with my claws extended, ready to sink them into his flesh again, but he saw me coming this time. He re-aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. I didn't feel the pain of the bulled piercing through my body, I only felt the impact as it stopped me in mid leap and sent me back and onto the hardwood floor.

I quickly felt my life finally, draining from me as my vision became blurry. He took a step toward her, but a loud bang distracted him. Shouting voices filled the air and I found it too much to bare on my aching mind. I closed my eyes and waited for Kate's voice to come to me, telling me that I had failed and that I would have to start my journey over again, but it never came. I remained in the abyss, floating in the darkness of my mind as my body tingled at first, then burned like they were on fire, but I found that I couldn't scream out in pain or beg for someone to put out the fire in my body.

So I remained in the painful darkness, until finally, the pain slowly ebbed away leaving though each of my limbs.

Then and only thin did I open my eyes. I found myself looking up into a bright light that hurt my eyes. I raised my arm to block my eyes, not really realizing the action that I had just done until, I thought about it.

I pulled my arm back and saw that it was a human arm that was attached to a human hand, I sat up to find myself covered by a thin sheet in the autopsy room. I looked over to see the man who had tried to kill Ziva and I, he was covered by the same sheet and he hadn't been autopsied yet. I looked under the sheet to see that I was naked, finally, I realized why I was lying on this cold table. I was supposed to Ducky's next autopsy. I swung my very human and old legs around so that they were hanging off the edge of the table.

I looked down at them, making sure that they were mine as I clutched the thin sheet to my chest with one hand.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the sliding glass doors opening to autopsy. I didn't have time to see who it was when arms where wrapped tightly around my neck, but I quickly realized who it was when that wonderful scent assaulted my nostrils. I wrapped my free arm around Ziva's body and buried my nose into her hair.

* * *

It was a few hours after that, when Ziva finally realized the situation I was in. She blushed and smiled shyly at me. I smirked at her and jumped off of the autopsy table, still clutching the thin sheet to my body.

"I wouldn't suppose you brought your jacket with you, did you?" I asked with a smirk.

Ziva smiled and nervously hurried over to a spot where she dropped her jacket and picked it up before she hurried back over to me and handed it to me.

I skillfully put it on and buttoned it up before I moved the sheet around my hips.

We smiled shyly at each other for a little while longer before we were interrupted by someone else entering the room, we both looked to see Ducky.

Ducky gave me a pair of scrub pants and I felt a little awkward in them, but at least I didn't have to worry about holding that thin sheet up in front of me.

* * *

My reunion with everyone was short and sweet, before I found myself stepping into Ziva's house with my own two human feet for the first time. As I took it all in, I heard her shut the door behind us.

I turned to smile at her and she bit her lip, unsure of what to do next.

"Everything seems a lot smaller now."

She laughed at my joke and wrapped me in her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top oh her head, breathing in her scent.

I finally got to hold her the way I wanted to and I planed to take advantage of that fact, every chance I got to. I pulled back and dipped my head down to place a kiss on her waiting lips.

She let out a groan after waiting for so long and I took that as a sign to deepen the kiss, I ducked down far enough to wrap my arms around the back of her knees, quickly pulling up and standing up while pulling her against me.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around me when I did this, it fueled my need to have her against me. The need to be near her in any way now that I could be near her the way I wanted to be. I needed to feel her heart pound against mine, pounding together in perfect rhythm.

Her tongue entering my mouth, was the last thing that crossed my mind, before I thought of nothing else. Nothing else seemed important, I had her, the way I had always wanted her, and I didn't intend to ever let her go. That was all that mattered and it was all that ever would matter to me, that and that she loved me and I her with all of my heart and being.


End file.
